The Shadow Companion
by ShinoDagon
Summary: Two Challenges response, see inside for details. They lived in the shadows for so long, adapting to stay hidden and free. When a new leader comes in the form of Harry Potter, what does this mean for everyone involved?
1. The Shadow Companion

Ok, so this is a response to two challenges that I have come across when I was reading.

FIRST CHALLENGE: DZ2's 'You Say It? I am It' Challenge: Sirius is dead, Harry is fighting off Voldemort from his mind, but when the Dark Lord escapes BEFORE Fudge sees him, the corrupted a'hole of a Minister gets it in his head that a Dark Lord has returned... and his name is Harry Potter!

Rules, guidelines, and forbidden for the first challenge.

Rules:

Dark or Evil Harry: _Dark_

When Harry is accused of being the Dark Lord, he must have a moment where he questions the Minister: _Done._

Hermione, Neville, and Luna MUST remain loyal to Harry: _Was there ever any doubt?_

Dumbledore 'believes' that he has failed when Harry accepts his new 'title' as the new Dark Lord: _Oh he will so regret it._

In becoming the new Dark Lord, Harry discovers a unique magical power that is under his control: _This will become apparent in time._

Harry CANNOT return to Hogwarts for his sixth and seventh year: _Figured, Dumbledore probably wants to 'reform' him before being 'allowed' back._

Tom must be somehow intrigued by Harry being labelled the new Dark Lord: _Yeah got this one, Dark Lord of, and then read the next challenge, you'll see why._

To 'cement' his new title, Harry MUST kill either the Dursleys, Umbridge, or Fudge: _Well, it's not Harry per say, but... would anyone object to a creature from his shadow that has a mind of it's own that only thinks about Harry's safety that is also so tightly bound to Harry that they share the same soul do the killing count?_

All pairings are welcome: _What to do about this?_

Guidelines:

Crossovers/Crossover references involved in Harry's new power: _Pathfinder RPG, particularly the Advanced Players Guide, Advanced Race Guide, Ultimate Magic, Inner Sea World Guide, Freeport Player's Guide/Freeport: City of Adventure, and a campaign called Cheliax, Empire of Devils, for those that are scratching their head, I'll explain after the second challenge is told. Note: Other books may be added a needed when new characters are introduced._

Super/OP-Harry: _Maybe in time..._

Harry somehow finds a way to bring back Sirius and/or Lily and James: _Sorry, for those that want to reunite the Marauders, but possibly only Sirius, and that's if my muse is agreeing with me._

Harry flees to Azkaban and makes it his new base of operations: _Well this idea certainly has merit, but, I don't know what I'll do about the Dementors..._

Master-of-Death Harry (MOD): _Well, this could be interesting, but let's see about the next challenge..._

Slash: _Oh the possibilities..._

Harems: _Maybe, maybe not, depends on what I write._

Harry/Multi: _See above._

Slaves: _Eh, thankfully this is only a suggestion, not a requirement, but since it's open, but then again, Hermione with her SPEW..._

A prophecy speaks of the new Dark Lord: _I think I can make this work, granted due to the challenge below it may be only for a certain group of people._

Voldemort proposes an alliance between the two Lords (him and Harry): _Quite possible, especially with the next guideline, this could be something..._

Harry _makes_ Voldemort and/or his Death Eaters serve him: _Possible, maybe some could become a gift?_

Forbidden:

Harry returning to Hogwarts: _Yeah, Dumbledore is not going to change Harry, not with what I have planned._

Those mentioned in the 'Rules' turning on Harry: _DUH, not going to happen even if it were a suggestion!_

Fudge seeing Voldemort at the Ministry: _Else Harry wouldn't become the new Dark Lord._

Light/Grey Harry: _Considering where his power comes from, yes he will be Dark, but he will have more morals than Voldemort._

Harry not spilling blood to cement his claim: _Oh believe me, his power is angry at Fudge, the Dursleys, but **especially Umbridge,** pity her._

Anyone redeeming Harry from his path to the Dark Lordship: _Umbridge will be the first to try, and she will not recover from the results._

SECOND CHALLENGE: DZ2's 'Out of this World' Challenge: Harry always believed that he was a normal human wizard, but the truth is further away than that: he's not even from this planet!

Rules, Guidelines, and Forbidden:

Rules:

All Affinities are welcome: _See Challenge above, Dark._

Harry must either be in/approaching 3rd, 4th, 5th, or 6th year when he discovers this: _5th Year, Battle at the Ministry_

The world he comes from has some sort of ability that evolved/adapted to be recognized in Harry's world as magic: _Done, Pathfinder already has a lot of magic, and more explained later._

Though he is not Earth-human, Harry can pass for being human: _Done, just very pale skinned._

Non-Horcrux Harry: _Done, the soul rejected the attempted making of a Horcrux before it had a chance to bond properly._

Lily and/or James must either be one of/both his alien parents OR they are NOT his parents and adopted him: _Adopted by blood and magic adoption, recognized as a Potter in both blood and magic._

One trusted friend of the Potters must know the truth and tell Harry the story: _Remus, he could smell it._

Within the Potter Vault, there must be some remnant of Harry's homeworld e.g. a weapon, jornal, treasure etc.: _Done: three specific items, and a journal that Harry was found with._

Somehow, Harry must return to his world through actual/holograph/spiritual means at least once: _Done, he shall find a way._

All pairings are welcome: _Again, what to do about this?_

Guidelines:

Crossovers E.G. Smallville/Superman, Transformers, Daniel X, Doctor Who etc.: _Done: Again, see the challange above_

Powerful Harry: _Done, and what power he shall have._

Super/OP Harry: _In time sure, but I think with the power I've already given him (See challenge above,) he's strong._

Noble/Royal Harry: _Ah, so this is how he shall get away with slaves, interesting._

Harry's power as an alien allowed him to 'assimilate' magic and gain a magical core: _DUH, his species naturally have some magic, so it's only natural that for the first year and then some, in a magic rich environment, that he'd grow a natural wizard's core._

Much like another fandom, Harry was sent to Earth for a chance to live: _Eh, not so much him, but his parents, who just couldn't handle the environment that well, but managed to give birth to Harry before dying, allowing the Potters to adopt._

Harry's 'alien' power is seen as Dark Magic: _Again, DUH, the ability to manipulate your own shadow and give it some semblance of life? that just 'has' to be Dark Magic._

As a twist, Harry was sent there not for safety or sanctuary, but to conquer/rule the human world: _No, not really happening, though if things go the right way..._

Slash: _Ah, like before, what to do with this?_

Harems: _Again, unknown, depends on how I write._

Harry/Multi: _See guideline above._

Slaves: _Sorry Hermione, there will be some slaves._

Others coming from Harry's world come to/live on Earth for good _or_ ill: _Entirely possible, but unknown at this point._

To hide his alien side, Harry adapts to another magical race's look e.g. elf, vampire, fae etc.: _Nope, looks like human._

Tom or Dumbledore discover the other species and seek their alliance, which seeks Harry's: _Well, this will be interesting, as, I got it, as he was proclaimed a Dark Lord, see the challenge above, he becomes the Dark Lord of the race. What's unique about this is that this will be the first time this entire race will be brought together for something in this world._

Forbidden

Harry ignoring his alien legacy: _Like this could ever happen the way I am writing it out_

BOTH Lily and James coming from Harry's homeworld-if you go with the option: _Ignoring, see Rules for Challenge above._

Horcrux Harry: _Again, see Rules for Challenge above._

Harry unable to become/remain human: _Well, depends if he uses his alien gift to shift his appearance, it won't be permanent, however, he will still look human, but still an alien._

Harry's homeworld having nothing to do with magic in _any_ form: _Pathfinder's main world, Galoran, is a world full of magic already, and since I am using the Shadow Plane as the 'homeworld' it would make sense for it to be magical as well._

The vault not holding anything Harry can have/use to recognize his homeland: _Already destroyed with one specific item._

Ok for those wondering about his power, go to www . d 20 pf srd . com, no spaces, there you'll find the race called Fetchling, that is the 'alien' that Harry will become. If you look at the class section, you will find that in the Base Classes section, you will find the Summoner Class, go down to the bottom and you will find the Archetypes section, the Racial Archetype Shadow Caller is only for Fetchlings, and as such, you'll see that the Shadow Eidolon is a creature from Harry's shadow. Now, for the most part, Fetchlings on Earth won't have a structured community, law, or leader as described in their section. However, when they see that a rare Summoner Shadow Caller has come forth and taken a mantle of leadership, things change, BIG TIME. For one thing, Harry will be safer, that is if the Fetchlings can band together quick enough. There may be a few other changes, but for the most part, this is it

And now, without further delay, let me present to you, my response, I call it: The Shadow Companion

Harry, well, how to best describe the situation he was in...

Oh wait, it would be best described as a complete and utter trap set by Lord Voldemort, which used his weakness/strength Sirius Black against him. Instead of making sure that Sirius was ok, he just had to charge headlong into battle, dragging Neville, Luna, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione with him. Facing down the Dark Lord in the Atrium, things just came to a head.

"Your weak Potter, unable to keep me out." It was true, the fading feeling of losing control, was starting to push Harry towards the edge of consciousness, even as he tried to resist. "Just give up, it will be so much easier if you do."

'For you, but not for me,' Harry thinks, desperately trying not to give in.

{No!} That thought came from somewhere, but yet, where? {Not...tonight...stay...strong!} Images start flashing through Harry's mind, images of what made Harry angry, losing Sirius all over again, the Dursley's treatment, Umbridge and her quill, seeing Hermione frozen in the Hospital Wing, each image giving him more and more anger, strengthening his mind against the Dark Lord's, {Good, good, nearly there...Master.} What did that mean?

The tug of war battle between wills was going on, but this time, Harry felt something shift in his mind, {Ah, finally, we are free to be together at last, Master.} What is with this thing and calling Harry master? {Now, to deal with the one who dares harm my greatest treasure.} The amount of anger in the voice surprised Harry, and yet, Harry could tell it wasn't directed towards him.

What Harry and Voldemort both didn't realize is that Harry's shadow was going against normal laws of physics. Instead of going away from the light source, it started acting as if it were it's own creature. What was really weird was when it lifted up off the ground, and coalesced into a creature about Harry's height, sharp claws, glowing yellow eyes, and a tail that seemed to have a stinger attached to it. What really struck people when they notice was the fact that it seemed indistinct, shadow like, as if it couldn't really be hit.

{Finally, now, to help my master.}

"POTTER!" Voldemort yelled, "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?

"Like I would tell you," Harry whispers, not really understanding the situation.

What happened next shocked everyone. "So, you're Voldemort, I expected more." The creature said, "I shall not let you harm my Master anymore." With that, he, for it sounded male, launched himself towards Voldemort, catching everyone off guard.

Voldemort takes two hits from the creature's claws before vanishing in a cloud of black smoke. The creature then strikes out again with his tail, catching a glancing hit before Voldemort vanished through the roof. The rage that the creature had, though very palpable, disappeared.

It was at this time that Minister Fudge came through the Floo, just as the creature was saying, "Master, are you hurt?" Rushing to Harry's side, the strange creature carefully moved a few hairs out of the way before revealing some injuries. "I wish I could help more, Master, but this is far beyond my healing skills at the moment. Do you need me to call a Kayal healer?"

"Dumbledore? I think you were right in that a Dark Lord did return," here Harry gets some hope, maybe Fudge would believe him when he says that Voldemort is back, "I know now that Harry Potter is the new Dark Lord." The small amount of hope that was instantly crushed causes the shadow creature to stiffen for just a second, before moving at such speeds and capturing the Minister of Magic from behind, arms spread out, and claws in resting on the back of the head, ready and waiting. (Think of a wrestling position, where the one behind has his arms wrapped around the other person's arms, that end with the hands behind the head.)

"Master, I believe that this person has hurt you as well, would you like for me to deal with him, or get some information from him?" The seriousness in his voice stopped everyone, and with the way his, well they could be muscles, are flexing, there was no doubt he would do as told.

Harry was stumped, as much as he wanted the Minister hurt, he didn't want him to die! Thinking, as well as feeling around in his mind, he feels the connection, and tries sending a thought down {No, not death, let him answer the questions I have for him, and if they are satisfactory, then he shall go without consequence.}

{Just tell me what to say, and I shall make sure that he answers, truthfully.} Was the immediate response.

"Minister, know that I have a connection to my Master, Harry Potter, and that I can ask any question that he thinks my way, no, it's not Legilimency, so don't even think about doing anything. I can tell you are itching to call for help. Now, I just have a few questions, and the more truthful you are, the less likely you are to be injured. Acceptable? Good. Let's begin, first question, who sent the dementors to Mongolia Park, Little Whinging, Surrey?" The creature asks, stopping every few words, probably getting it right.

"That order didn't cross my desk, the only other person who has the authority to do so is Umbridge, unless someone else managed to gain their respect and sent them."

{Truthful, at least all that he said is true,} "Why did you keep attacking Harry, you know that his parents were killed by Voldemort, so why do you think he would lie about his parents' killer returning?"

"If You-Know-Who returned, it would look bad for the Ministry for not doing anything to stop it." FUdge was terrified, but the pressure slowly lessened, at least to the point where he was in no immediate danger if he spoke wrong.

{Again, true,} "One last thing, Fudge, by admitting that Harry is the new Dark Lord, will you emancipate him, letting him his entirety of his funds, Lordships, seats, to be used by proxy, and returning other such things that were hidden to him? We will give you a month to make sure that everything is in order." {This will rattle everyone.}

{Indeed, it will, what is he thinking?} Harry thinks back.

{Alas, dear Master, I do not know, I can tell however if he lies.} "I shall make it so, mind you, this is in return for my life, and leaving the Ministry Building with no more trouble." {He plans on fulfilling that promise, yet not at the same time.}

{Capturing us outside the building, ask for a Floo connection.}

{Understood Master.} "To make it fairer, let us use a Floo, and we shall let those who wish to defect from my Master to stay, while those who wish to stay with us can travel with us, {Understood Master, give them those who would betray us, while letting us know who would stay with us through anything,} after all, Master Harry did train the five that came with him, so if they leave, they must know something about him, what do you say?"

"That shall do." {Disappointed, but agreeable, he shall not follow.}

"Alright everyone," Harry speaks, "Those that wish to stay with either Dumbledore or the Ministry, can stay. Those that wish to come with me, stand by me for now."

Hermione unsteadily walks towards him, eyes flickering between Dumbledore and Harry before drawing a breath, "Harry, you've always been a good friend, like a shadow, always with those you love, and I for one, wish to return that loyalty. If you'll have me, I would like to stay by your side."

The creature let's Minister Fudge loose, before walking over to Hermione, eyes not leaving her form, {Master, she is indecisive, she wants to help, but she doesn't know how.}

"Hermione, if it weren't for you, we wouldn't have been able to get past Fluffy, found what was Slytherin's Monster, saved a good friend, I wouldn't have survived the Tournament without your help, and without you the DA, known as the Defense Association, though nicknamed by Umbridge Dumbledore's Army, wouldn't have been half as good as it would have been. If you are with me, I will accept you.

The relief that was in her body was clearly evident, and while she walked to stand proud with Harry, Luna Lovegood walks up to Harry, in full view of the creature. "I always knew your shadow was different, and with someone as faithful as your shadow, I hope to at least be as good to you as he is."

{I have nothing to say about this, she means what she says.} It was really getting weird for Harry, already so comfortable hearing the creature's thoughts.

"Luna, you've always been the odd one out, but if there is one thing I know, it's that no one should be pushed aside for being different." {She should be kept safe, understood?}

{Master, what about your safety? To me you are more important.}

{I shall not harm her, Master.}

{Good.}

"So that's it, you are now just accepting the title now?" Ron asks. "After everything? ARE YOU INSANE?" Ron just shook his head like he couldn't believe it. "Let me tell you, Harry, you are no better than Malfoy!"

{Let him go, he doesn't really deserve a response.}

The creature replied begrudgingly, {Yes, Master, but if he dares attacks you physically...} The threat was left unsaid, but both knew what would happen then.

"Harry, you still care, do you?" Ginny asks. She kept glancing at the creature, as if unsure.

{Smart, she doesn't trust me, even after I saved you, but she respects my strength, she is an interesting girl.}

"Yes, I still care Ginny, but I won't be like Voldemort and force people into serving me, if that's what your wondering. Are you with me or not?"

"I need time, I hope you understand."

"I do, but for now, I hope that you'll take the offer to go home, and think."

Neville was looking between Dumbledore, Harry, and the creature, before his eyes landed back to Harry. {This one is interesting, very loyal, and yet caught between his loyalty to you and another, but I don't know who...}

{We can find out later, let's hear what he has to say.}

"Harry, this, is, an, interesting development, and yet, when it's you, I can't really say that it's impossible for you, as the only impossibility is the very probable, and the lower the chance, the greater chance it will happen to you." Here Neville takes a deep breath.

The creature tenses up, before giving a concerned glance to Harry, {Master, is this true?}

{Later.}

{Yes Master.}

"I would like to stay with you, but what can I give to you?" Now this, Harry knew how to deal with.

"Neville, you have already offered much, you have attempted to keep me from getting in trouble, have always been there for me, second year and fourth year, and this year you have been a great help in the DA, honestly, you are a part of my group, and I would accept you if you are offering."

Neville gives a small smile before walking over to stand by Harry. {Master, he was the last person. Three people who are loyal, a girl who needs time, and a boy who is no longer a friend, where will we go?}

"I think Luna has an option for us, that is if she is open to it." Harry responds.

"Indeed, if I could get to the Floo, I will be able to take us all to safety, and Ginny can come too, we're just making a stop before our final destination." Luna responds.

{She thinks well.}

{That she does, and will give us the slip if the ministry were to try to follow us.}

"Very well then, let's get going."

"Eh-hem, where do you think you're going?" A sickly sweet voice asks.

"Going someplace safe, Delores Umbridge, unless of course you would like to join me, as it appears the Minister has given me the title of 'Dark Lord.'"

"Mr. Potter, you shall be serving detention every day next year with me, do I make myself clear?"

"I won't be returning to Hogwarts, I have my own future to plan, and not what your theory only class can teach." Harry responds, not realizing that he was subtly shifting out of any wand path that Umbridge could use, and increasing his chances of survival by hiding behind the strange creature.

 _"Hut-hut-hut_ it looks like you'll need more lessons, I do believe this spell will work, _Dolore Animi!"_

The creature reacted fast, and not only took the blow for Harry, but continued on as if it didn't affect him at all. "Is that all you got? it barely tickled."

Umbridge tried, and tried, and tried again, but with each successive failure, the creature kept getting more and more angry, until finally Harry just shook his head. {Do it.} He thought.

{Your will be done, Master, would you like to experience every little detail with me?}

{What must I do?}

{Come right next to me, and together, we shall merge into one creature, one creature of revenge, if that is your desire, Master.}

Walking up to the creature, who at this time had Umbridge pinned to the wall, and when they were next to each other, Harry said something that shocked Dumbledore, "To combine with something so completely, it must be willing on both parts, is that correct?" Harry asks.

"Well that and a fair bit of power, but I think you got this." The creature responds.

"Harry, you don't have to do this-" Dumbledore begins.

"I am afraid I do, Master Harry doesn't, but I do, even though it didn't affect me, it would have caused my Master much pain, and as such, I must make sure that she cannot harm my Master again."

Harry is right by the creature now, and before anyone else can react, he steps _into_ the creature, merging with it. "I knew you were strong enough Master, let's make sure she can't hurt you again."

Warning: Graphic Death

It started out by slowly entering the chest cavity with one claw while the other went for Umbridge's throat. The blood that was being spilt didn't seem to affect either the creature or Harry. When they were deep enough, two quick slashes ensured that her throat went one way while what appeared to be her heart went the opposite direction.

"Despite how Dark I appear, that was gruesome even for me." The creature says, while watching the body of Delores Umbridge fall to the ground. "At least she can't hurt Master anymore." The entire thing took about half a minute, and when Umbridge is finally dead, does Harry step out of the creature, clutching his stomach.

"Remind me, that the next time we merge to deal with a problem, to take a calming draught and stomach soother as well."

"Yes Master." The creature responds before looking back to Dumbledore, "As you can see, it was all me, who do you punish, my Master for letting me, or me, for acting without thinking of the consequences?"

Done

While everyone else was still in shock, Harry managed to coral his group away and to the Floo area, where Luna said to go to the Burrow first, and for someone to grab some extra Floo powder, they'll need it. Harry only hopes that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley aren't home, and that they can get away fast enough.


	2. A Werewollf with Surprises

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, the rights to the books, the movies, or anything else connected to what is collectively known as The Potterverse. I also do not own the rights to Pathfinder or any of the aforementioned books.

DZ2: Don't worry for not knowing much about Pathfinder, more will be revealed as to what happened, but for now, Harry is just as clueless as you are. (And yes, that will change in due time, first, I just need to get some certain creatures together.

"Ok Ginny, you're first." Harry says, handing her a little bit of green powder.

"THE BURROW!" And she's gone.

"Alright everyone, were going to The Leaky Cauldron, that is our destination, then heading to Gringotts, hopefully they can provide us shelter for the night."

The group reached Gringotts no problem, and along the way, Harry sent Dobby to Hogwarts to collect their things. This way, they wouldn't be destroyed before they were needed.

At the steps of Gringotts, there were two goblin guards as expected, but there was also another person waiting for them as well.

"Moony? What are you, wait, first spell saw by you, what year?"

{?} Harry could feel the confusion through the bond, but he pushed it aside to hear the answer.

"Patronus, third year, against a Dementor, you use talking to your parents, and the shape is a stag, the Boggart, first lesson, was a full moon for me, and a Dementor for your, fearing fear itself, counter Riddikulus, mine was a balloon, you never tested."

"Yep, it's you, I Solemnly Swear That I'm Up To No Good."

"Mischief Managed."

"What's going on, Moony?"

"Well, that's a tough question to answer, you see, as Dumbledore came in not even a few minutes ago, he just kept saying how he failed you. Care to explain?"

"Fudge being the idiot he is, Voldemort tried to get prophecy, failed, I broke it, tried to possess me, failed due to friend, fled, Fudge came, looking at me Dark Lord." Harry ranted/summarized what happened.

"And I'm guessing this friend of yours smells like you, but only a shadow of what could be? You can come on out now." Remus says, looking in the direction of the creature.

"Many do not find me, what are you?" The creature asks.

"Remus Lupin, the Marauder known as Moony, who are you?"

"Harry's shadow, his constant friend, greatest ally, his sword, and his shield, I am Kaydu, which roughly translates to shadow friend."

"It feels like I already knew that term." Harry mumbles, before turning back to Remus. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, there's a special vault that needs there certain keys, got yours?"

Dobby pops in at that moment, holding Harry's key, "Dobby has it, kept safe from those that tried to find it for their own gain, especially that thief after Molly went shopping."

"Thanks Dobby, and bring me Kreacher when were done, I know he'll be happy with some certain news."

"Yes sir, you're a great wizard Mr. Harry Potter sir."

Harry accepted his key and together they went into the bank. "Remus Lupin here with Harry Potter and company, to see vault number 742369."

"Keys?" The goblin asks.

"I have one needed right here," Remus produces his, while at the same time Harry places his on the counter, "And there is the other, I believe that is necessary for the first step?"

"Indeed it is, the next step is that Harry Potter must explain what a Kayal is."

"From what my mind is telling me, there are two possibilities, it could either be a Shadow person, or a Dusk Dweller, both are interchangeable as the apply the same way." Harry instantly responds, before shaking his head, wondering where he got such knowledge.

"That is fine for now. Who is joining you two today?"

"Luna, Hermione, Neville, and Kaydu." Harry responds, each one of them giving nods of acceptance, or in Kaydu's acceptance, steps out of the shadows he was in.

"A very interesting creature he is, I hope nothing goes missing?" the goblin asks, a bit, harshly.

"Only what my Master needs, and even then, only from his vault, unless it is the only thing that can save his life." Kaydu responds, before cracking his neck. "You know, there are may places a Kayal could be hiding."

"You never really told me what a Kayal was, but I think I'll find out later." Harry mutters, before Remus gently guides him to the carts. A bigger cart was already waiting for them, and there was a familiar goblin driving the cart. "Griphook?" Harry asks, not really believing his luck.

"You recognize me?" Griphook asks.

"Yeah, you helped me when I first came to Gringotts, at least as far as I can remember. I believe you were the kindest Goblin that I've met."

"I was, only because you weren't like others, even before things happened. I can tell that there are some bindings that are fading, probably the reason why your creature shadow came to you when he did." As Griphook responds, the others pile in, before the cart starts.

The ride was long, crazy, and had many more protection safety mechanisms than Harry thought necessary. "Vault number 742369, used by the Potters, and the Daesh, with specific instructions for their son. Remus and Harry first, then others as they call up." Griphook says, before sitting back and watching.

"Remus, who were the Daeshs?" Harry asks, asking what everyone else had on their mind.

"That's a complicated story, no one really knew where they came from, only that they appeared one day, man and woman, already a couple, and stayed out of everyone's way. Didn't matter how often they met the Potters, they just kept fading into the shadows. It was almost like they were more comfortable in the shadows than anywhere else. Dumbledore tried to recruit them for the Order, but it failed when they mentioned that they just moved here, from way out of country, didn't know enough of the politics, and that if he were going to force them into a side, then they will just simply up and vanish without so much as a by your leave."

"They sounded nice, if a bit mysterious."

"That they were, they didn't smell human, though they looked human enough. They had no qualms about going to Diagon Alley or Knockturn Alley. As soon as they realized what I was, they told me they didn't care. Then one day, they got pregnant, or dropped the glamor revealing she was pregnant. However, she had complications, and had to go to St. Mungos for care, and when they found out she wasn't fully human, despite having a full human ancestry, she was killed. The man, tried his best, and managed to get his son away." Remus and Harry enter the vault proper, where there were piles of Amethysts, dark red rubies, onyx gems, a couple lanterns, a few goggles, many flasks of strange black substances, a couple of amulets, and a window pane of some sort.

{MASTER!} Kaydu yells in Harry's mind, {PLEASE MASTER, DON'T TAKE ANOTHER STEP!} Here Harry stumbles back a bit, only to be caught by Remus.

"You ok, cub?" He asks, Moony very close to the surface in case anyone decides to try anything to his cub while he's nearby.

"I'm fine Moony, I forgot, Kaydu seems to be connected to me in more ways than one, and so, it seems we cannot be physically separated that far." Harry responds, that's the only reason he could come up with.

"Right, we forgot to invite everyone else, huh?" Remus says, scratching his head embarrassed, "Let's go bring them in."

It took a few minutes, but soon everyone was in the vault, going over what was in it, except for Kaydu, he stayed close to Harry's side and seemed to want to merge with him again, if only for the sake of knowing that he won't be leaving anytime soon.

"As I was saying earlier, the dad got away, but not without being hit by a slow acting curse. He wasn't effected right away, and managed to get to the Potter's household before requesting their assistance. He managed to explain a few things to James, Lilly, Sirius and I before he passed. Even though his ancestry for as long as anyone could keep track was all human, it turns out that there are other 'planes of existence' as he calls them, from the Light of the Positive Energy Plane, to the Darkness of the Negative Energy Plane, and between them is the shifting "Shadow Plane' where his kind have resided for many generations. There are also other worlds that have had life on them, though the only one he knew for certain was called Galoran."

We all take a seat, moving things safely so that we could better hear Remus' story. "Galoran was a place filled with magic, he said, it was a place where wizards didn't need to hide who they were, and magic could be cast in a town, so long as no one was hurt, without much consequences. However, far too many generations to count back, his ancestors were trapped in the shadow plane, and over time, as humans are apt to do, they changed, adapted, and slowly, thrived. They became what they call themselves Kayal, and that though they have human ancestry, they are less than but more than human at the same time."

"However, with time things changed. Magic on Galoran was dying. There Kayal fled through the Shadow Place, hoping to end up someplace safe. He claimed that a few stayed on the Shadow Plane, their home as they call it, if only to guide others to safety. That window pane there, they showed it to me once, actually they had two, one that we watched, while the other he took with him, we all sat around, watching for a minute through the window where he was at, and then, it was dark, dim to be more precise. We could tell then that he was telling the truth when all of a sudden he disappeared from in front of us only to reappear in front of the window, opposite side from where we were at. He then focused on the mirror while we watched, and returned."

"He said that if he didn't use the mirrors, there was a good chance he would have been to far away to get help again, and asked for a favor." Remus looks right at Harry. "They agreed, knowing he was dying, and while he started to hack up blood, and started to turn a ghostly shade of white and blue, he handed his son to Lily, and asked for them to take care of his baby boy until the day shadows reclaim him from wherever he is."

"Are you telling me, Remus, that the baby was me?" Harry ask.

"I am, and yet, when he passed, Lily used what little she knew of his abilities, and the mirror, and sent him to his home on the Shadow Plane, returning to where he came from, and to the only place he had reasonable safety. After that, they performed an old adoption ritual that the Potters left for future generations, ensuring that while they were your parents, they wouldn't completely erase what your birth parents gave you. Sirius also added his bit in, and while that did work, Lily also put fading bindings on your creature magic, if only to help you blend in better. I personally thought that was a stupid idea, but I could do nothing at the time. Harry, know that Lily and James loved you very much, and personally I think they would be proud of you for standing up for what you believe it." Remus says.

"Professor, that's a great story and all, but, how do we know it's true?" Hermione asks.

"Because, when Lily sent the body, she accidentally sent a Lambent Window with him, and I used that Window to find the one here, and every day, I waited, watching, for a time when another Kayal came close to using it, to introduce myself, and somewhere along the way, I found just recently, this man." Everyone turned, and there stood...


	3. Padfoot Returns, and and Traitors Aren't

**WhiteElfElder:** In some ways, he will be darker than Voldemort, especially with how he deals with his enemies, in other ways, he is a relatively lighter than what Voldemort would even consider.

There stood Sirius and another person that had black as night hair, grey skin that faded really well into the shadows, and yellow eyes. He was dressed in black, something similar to what quiet infiltrators would use, black and had many pouches for hiding things.

"SIRIUS, wait, first, how, what, and who?" Harry asks, Kaydu immediately going on guard at the emotions that are leaking through their bond.

"Through The Veil, unknown spell even to me, and by Bellatrix Lestrange, Padfoot, grim, third year, Wormtail, Scabbers, Dementors, Patronus, Prongs." Sirius responds immediately, before relaxing slightly and explaining more about why, "Turns out that The Veil is really a death sentence, falling through it leads to a place in the shadows, I don't know why, or even where, but it does. If it weren't for Zoka here, I really would have been dead."

"Zoka, was it? Thank you for returning me my godfather." Harry responds, while sending the mental command of {Stand down, but be on guard.} To Kaydu.

"It is my pleasure, now after listening to your story though the storyteller," here he nods to Remus, "I must say you got all the base facts correct. I am guessing that the couple didn't explain much about Kayals then?" He asks, a bit of a smile touching his lips.

"Not really, just a bunch of instincts that I'm going off of right now. Judging by your appearance, pale skin, dark hair, you also must be a Kayal, all those features, plus dark clothing, makes it really hard to spot you in the shadows, or The Shadow Plane." Harry responds, Kaydu watching very closely for any signs of aggression.

"Not a problem," he drawls, "and judging by the way the story went, you too are discovering your Kayal heritage? This will be most...fun." He pauses as if trying to decipher what he's thinking. "In the mean time, I do believe I shall introduce myself, Zoka, a Sorcerer of the Shadow Bloodline. My twin, Zaitherin, is a Sorcerer of the Umbral bloodline, very similar to mine, but slightly different as well."

"Twins?" Harry and, thinking about Fred and George Weasley, as well as Padma and Pavrati Patil, the only twins he knows.

"Indeed, she's what would be considered a Wildblooded Sorcerer. Similar, but different in terms of some unique abilities." Upon seeing the blank looks on most faces, save for Luna who just happened to smile serenely like she was expecting an answer, Zoka shakes his head. "Guess I need to explain. There are the regular kinds of people, I would say, placed into five broad categories, attack, sneak, arcane, divine, and occult, of those five we have many different classes. Some attackers can also be arcane casters, or divine casters, or even occult casters, or even combine attack and sneak. It all depends on their class. Now you take a regular class and change a few things to it, but leave it relatively the same, what do you get?" Zoka asks.

"A Bloodline?" Hermione asks.

"Depending on the Sorcerer, yes, but others, no, they are what we call Archetype Classes, fundamentally the same, but different in certain areas. Some are available for everyone, such as a Bard being a Sound Striker. same basic abilities, it's just that the Sound Striker gives up some Bardic abilities to hurt people with words. Does that make sense?"

"What did I give up, and what did I gain?" Harry asks.

"For one thing, as you are a Shadow Caller Summoner, you lose your Summoner Mark, the identifying mark that is in your head as well as the appropriate main head on your eidolon, in exchange, your shadow loses it's border, no matter how bright, your shadow is never clear. you also change what you can summon when your eidolon is no longer with you. Most Summoners can summon a wide variety of creatures, not so much you, but what you can summon does well in dim to dark conditions."

"Ah is that it?" Harry asks.

"Yep, and thanks to the fact that we work better in the shadows, so that means it's a plus."

"Could there be some that are hinderences?" Hermione asks.

"Yep, in bright light, we're sunk." Zoka responds. "Also, for the Bard, there's the Archetype called the Water Singer, and in a desert, useless just about."

"That's good to know," Neville says.

"I'm still worried about Harry's luck, he does already have a prophecy concerning him, who's to say there's another one, this time about him being Kayal?" Hermione asks.

Here, Zoka scowls, "Yes, but I don't know it word for word, I only know the first few lines, _previously hunted by the Dark, now left by the Light, misunderstood by those in power, beware his shadow's might_. Forgive me, that is all I know."

"Let's break it down," Hermione says, " _Previously_ _hunted be the Dark_ , well, Voldemort there, by when does it mean in the past? _Now left by the Light,_ that most mean Dumbledore, does that mean he no longer supports Harry? _Misunderstood by those in power,_ Minister Fudge must be the biggest corrupt fool there is now. _Beware his shadow's might,_ well, Kaydu is strong, the amount of force needed to break the chest plate and to pull a heart out of a chest? Strong indeed, however, it could also mean something else, depends on when the prophecy was made and who else fits the conditions."

"Leave it to Hermione to see another way of looking at anything." Harry says.

"But think of it this way, with Harry as the next Dark Lord, who really needs to be afraid? Look at his best friend Hermione, a Muggleborn, Neville, a Pureblood, Remus, a dark creature, what else could there be? Half-bloods? Light creatures?" Every one looks to Luna who spoke, then tilt their heads, considering what she just said.

"Harry, she's right," Remus says, "There's really not a group nowadays that would have any real reason to really fear you, who would you be against?"

"I for one could think of one group, child abusers." Neville speaks up, "I mean, taking everything into consideration, no matter when, he doesn't just gain those skills training alone, he must've been abused at some point or another."

Everyone, except Zoka, tilts their head to the other side, before eyes go wide, or in Kaydu's case, launch himself towards Harry, despite the fact that he was right next to him.

"Harry," Hermione whispers, "did we really fail you?"

Kaydu had Harry wrapped tight, trembling as each relive every memory, the smell of distress catching Moony, sending him to Harry, which in turn sends Sirius to Harry not even thinking about why really, just that Harry needed him.

"The nargles did tend to stay away from him, I'd wondered for a while if he knew that the cheaper the items,or the less he'd have would mean being overlooked, but now..." Luna goes off, unsure of how to continue.

"I could do nothing," Neville says, "but be there for him, even if only to be a shoulder to cry on. I could never have been against him, even fighting him, I was never against him."

Zoka just watched, waiting, as he knew this was needed by everyone, that some pain needed the shadows, too hide the pain, and to let it heal, when it is revealed.

"Honestly brother," a female voice spoke behind him, "are you certain he is the one?"

"Trust me, sister, the prophecy will happen whether we want it to or not, and he is Kayal, a Shadow Caller Summoner, even if he isn't, it will still be fun to watch at a minimum."

Dumbledore's POV

Did I really fail Harry? Did I do something that led him down this path in life? I called the Order, mumbling about failing Harry, but I just can't find the words to speak. Black and Lupin aren't here, but they are the least of my concerns at the moment.

"Albus, what's wrong?" Minerva asks.

"Honestly Albus, calling me away when I was brewing, at a critical state too, just what happened?" Severus sheers, then immediately notices the lack black and Lupin, by the lack of customary snide remarks. "What's wrong Albus?"

"I fear that Harry is going Dark. Earlier today, Voldemort did attack the Ministry to get his hands on the prophecy. However, his main force was stopped by Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, and Ginny. They battled the Death Eaters to a standstill after getting the prophecy and keeping it safe. When I arrived, Voldemort and Harry were dueling, and after a short battle, he tried to possess Harry. What was strange is the fact that when I look back at it, I could see his shadow growing, changing, shifting in ways that were not normal. Harry was on the verge of losing himself when suddenly he gained the strength to not only stop the progression, but to fight back to possession attempt. It was when the shadow spoke did I realize something was up." Here Dumbledore takes a deep breath.

"I don't know where or how Harry learned that magic, but he somehow managed to turn his shadow into a living being that seemed hell-bent to his protection. The shadow, after looking over Harry's wounds, mentioned that it was beyond his skill of healing at the moment, and if he should call a Kayal healer. I have searched my mind for what a Kayal could be, but I haven't come across anything just yet. What happened next was Minister Fudge tried to arrest Harry Potter right there for being the next Dark Lord," Here everyone gasps, and the twins start thinking about what Harry could have done to earn that title. "The creature put the Minister in some sort of lock with his body, and spoke for Harry, asking a few question and getting legal emancipation."

"It was then that Harry offered to let his people go if needed, later stating that he won't be like Voldemort in that regard. After Hermione, Neville, and Luna joined him, Ron stated that he was no better than Malfoy, and left him. I do not know whether to be proud of him for not giving into the Darkness, or ashamed for I thought he was a better friend than that."

"It was then that Undersecretary Umbridge came in and tried to cast the mind pain curse on Harry, but the creature was faster, and not only did he take on the curse, but he acted as if it didn't effect him at all. They must have communicated without speaking, for the next thing I knew, Harry was walking over talking about the amount of power needed to physically combine with another creature. I did try to stop him, but was rebuked by the creature, something about not harming Harry again. It was then that the creature, with Harry inside, killed Umbridge."

The gasps all around were the indication, the Aurors were shocked that it happened, while everyone else was wondering about Harry, especially the twins. "It was then, using the confusion and shock, that Harry managed to get his group away, and Ginny to the Burrow. I do believe she is at Hogwarts now, no need to worry Molly, and that does prove one thing about Harry, he is not like Voldemort in making his followers follow out of fear alone."

Just the fact that Ginny was safe sent a huge relief through Molly, where she immediately planned on getting her version of what happened later.

Ron's POV.

I just hope this works, because if not, how will I get any information to Harry?

I watch everyone's reactions carefully, my mom looked like she was ready to storm to the Burrow to keep Ginny safe, while Fred and George were eager to see the truth, interesting, I might be able to make them allies, but it needs to be played right.

I remember, it was three months ago, Harry came to me, and asked what would happen if he was proclaimed the next Dark Lord, and the plans needed to survive.

*Flashback*

"Ron, I need to know strategy." Harry asks, almost pleading.

"I would probably send a pawn to the other side, changing it to a queen, to be sacrifice by the enemy kind, only to be placed in checkmate." I respond.

"What about a spy?" Harry asks.

"Depends on the person truthfully, what's going on?"

"I have an idea, Ron, but I'll need your help. It involves you betraying me, only to gain allies from Dumbledore."

"I know the twins will be the most likely to go to you either way, I'll do my best, don't tell me anymore, or who what you have doing anything, less chance of getting caught, though that does mean more chance of interfering with each other."

"Don't worry about that, it's three sides, me, you, and another, the last side only came about this year, and I think I've said enough."

*End Flashback*

'I hope I do you proud, Lord Harry.'

Ginny's POV

'Back at Hogwarts, now, to get the DA together, and explain that Ron is pulling a double agent, that Hermione has a contact that will free then at the cost of not saying anything about the DA being the original goal of passing DADA, and then let them go, and explain that Yes, Harry may be Dark, but he is not You-Know-Who.'

Ginny palms the coin she was given, while she waits inside the Room if Requirement, she had already given the code for the meeting, and was now waiting for everyone else to come.

When everyone arrives, Colin Creevy asks the question on everyone's mind, "Where's Harry?" That one innocent question, that one that has such a complicated anser.

"Let me fill you in on a few details, you see, Harry can get visions if You-Know-Who is angry enough, you all know that, right?" Nods, or at least, some confused acceptance, "Well, You-Know-Who managed to send him a fake vision, and being the Gryffindor that he is, went out to try to stop it. At the Ministry, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and myself went to where the vision was supposed to happen."

"It was a mess," Ginny admits, "but, we managed to hold down a higher amount of trained Death Eaters than the six of us, to a standstill. It got worse when the Dark Lord came and fought, but when Dumbledore came in, we had a chance. It was oly when Harry was about to be possessed by Him did things go weird. It was his shadow that saved him. Hear me out, his shadow separated from Harry and formed it's own creature."

Many were mumbling about the improbability, before someone voices, "You know, with Harry, the downright improbable will happen to him, and the impossible, well, that _**is**_ his specialty."

I nod at that, "You're right it is, what happened next shocked me, that creature attacked You-Know-Who head on, no wand, no weapon, just attacking. What's truly impressive was the two hits it got in, plus a plausible third, before Minister Fudge just had to mess things up. He declared that Harry was the next Dark Lord, and when Umbridge tried to curse him, the creature, with Harry's approval apparently, physically put her in a physical body bind, then, I'm not sure who merged with who, but together, she was killed."

Here I take a deep breath, attempting to keep myself from getting sick."Honestly, with as sick as she was, I am thankful she is dead. I do not know what Harry's objectives are, but I do know he is not like the last Dark Lord that was defeated 15-16 years ago. As we all know, Harry is different, but, does that make him bad?"

"Where are the others? Wouldn't they come back with you?"

"I wish it was that simple, you see, Harry had an inkling that something like this would happen, and while he tried his hardest, he also wanted to make sure we could defend ourselves no matter what. He didn't intend for this to turn out like this, but does anyone know what this was supposed to be?"

"The Defense Association?" Someone asks.

"Dumbledore's Army?" Says another.

"Both are good answers are good, only the Defense Association stands, if anyone doesn't want to be a part of this beyond that there is a contract by the door for you to sigh, prevent you from speaking about this group beyond the original goal. I will wait to reveal what Harry has planned for this group after everyone who doesn't feel comfortable has left."

After a few minutes, with no one leaving, Cho Chang asks a question, "Will Harry be expecting us to fight others? I just don't think I can stay if he does."

"I don't believe so, if needed I will work with Harry to rewrite the contract, or have Hermione rewrite the contract so that those who want to leave later may. All I know is that Harry has played Dumbledore by placing Ron with I'm as a spy, or as a sacrifice. You know Ron is good at chess right?" Seeing the nods, she continues, "Well, he views himself as a pawn, and when a pawn gets to the opponent's side, they advance, and such, he places himself as a queen, able to do a lot, and though in danger, by placing himself with great care, he'll be able to, if he's willing, to go down fighting, sacrificing the queen to checkmate the king."

"That's a Slytherin move, but requires a Ravenclaw like intelligence, Hufflepuff loyalty, and the courage of a Gryffindor, is Harry really able to inspire all of that? In the biggest _**Slytherin**_ hater of all?" A Ravenclaw points out...

"If Ron can do that," Colin decides, "Then I am with him too, at least, I myself have the defense of Hero worshiping him like no tomorrow." He adds with a slight blush.

Ginny sighs, she did her part, now all she has to do is get in contact with Harry to let him know how many will be with him.


	4. Chessboard Rearranged

Ginny's POV

I watch as the last it the DA members sign the contract. We worked for over an hour, wording the contract in such a way that would prevent and Slytherins from using from using any loopholes, covering things from Legilimency, Veritaserum, torture, and/or any other type of information gathering technique. For Legilimency, false memories that required the signee to see the truth, for Veritaserum, it would be very careful wording to tell the truth, yet not in a way the questioner is looking for. Anything else, and they person just can't say.

'I only hope that Lord Potter is safe, wherever he is.'

Voldemort's POV

That creature, just what is it? I am not surprised it attacked me, I did hurt it's Master, but, the fact that it hurt me when I was escaping is very impressive. Narcissa and Severus have healed me to the extent of their abilities, but there is still some injuries that must heal on their own.

"Severus, stay, tell me, based in what you know, what creature could have make these injuries?"

"All from the same creature? I am afraid I do not know. It could be that we have a new creature, if I may see a pensive memory?"

"You may, there is a chance that you can see something I missed." I pull out the memory and place it inside a vital, after which I carefully pull out the pensive, careful of my injuries.

After placing the Pensive down, I pour in the memory, and gesture for Severus to enter, and then wait.

As Severus exits the memory, his face is white, to the point where, in a strange turn off events, I place a chair behind him so the of he were to fall, he won't fall far.

"My Lord, that creature, I am afraid I do not know it, not the exact reason why it views Potter as it's master. I shall look into it as soon as I am dismissed, if there anything else that i an required for?"

"Yes, from what Lucius could gather, Potter is being proclaimed as, and accepted the title, as a Dark Lord. I will need your help in knowing how to communicate with him, and what his ideals may be, any suggestion?" I ask, knowing how he hates that brat, but I can at least respect the power that he had shown through all his life.

"That is an interesting request, my Lord, I can say that Potter is stubborn, so instead of subtle manipulations, just out right truth with blatant, for Slytherins as least, manipulations would be the best to communicate with him by."

"Very interesting..."

Harry's POV

When I finally come to after taking a trip down memory lane, I notice that I am being hugged by Kaydu, Sirius, and Remus. "Ok, that's enough for now, I'll get help later, right now, we need to find a safe place for the next shirt while, any suggestions?"

"Well, considering the Order is using Grimmauld place, how about we use a Potter residence?" Sirius suggests.

"Alright, since it is still mine by blood adoption, how do we get there?" I ask.

"We ask the goblins of course, now, how to explain Zoka and Sirius?"

"Let me deal with that please? Lambent's Window sill has some use today and if all else fails," here Zoka picks up a good sized diamond, "I can always use this as a focus, though doing so well result in it's destruction, at least until magic replenishes it in the future."

"Then do so, what else do you need?"

"Honestly? Nothing really more, I have your faces memorized, and a certain spell will find you, unless you have favor with a deity I should know about?"

"Is there a deity of luck, cause if there is I want words with said being." I declare.

"Desna, and she faded centuries ago, I think, religion isn't my forte, so I could be wrong. May I ask why?"

"Nothing really, I just thought that _that_ particular deity didn't like me, what with my craziness?"

"Ah, that can be understandable."

We exit the vault, me taking what also appears to be a journal, beforehand suffering another cart ride to the surface. Griphook giving us a nod when we exit.

"Where to now? I thought that Godrics Hollow was destroyed?" I ask.

"We're actually heading to Potter Manor, before going to Potter Mansion. The reason why your parents weren't hiding at the Manor or Mansion was the fact that I'm order to live there, you must first live on your own for a few years, it's a way to make sure you don't forget about others." Remus explains. "Now then, they are under a Fidelius Ward, but, the Potter Lord, or Reagent in case one isn't found, is automatically the Secret Keeper. I find myself having said knowledge, let's at least meet the other two outside the mansion, to grant then entrance."

"Alright, I guess the time living with the Dursley's count as me living without much. I honestly won't forget about Dobby and what he did to try to save me." As soon as I speak his name, he appears in front of me.

"Great Harry Potter sir called for Dobby?" He asks, eager.

"Did you gather everyone's things? I do not want anyone to be without." I ask.

"Yes, I have it, all safe, not even that thief could get to it, I heard that you accepted a new title?" At this Dobby is a bit fearful.

"Yes, the Minister keeps calling me a Dark Lord, so I figured I might as well take it up myself. I figured you might have seen what You-Know-Who did to his followers, but know that I do not do that, you know me, when was the last time I really did anything dark?" I ask.

"Dobby really never saw Great Harry Potter Sir do anything that is Dark, may use Dark skills yes, but not really Dark himself..." Dobby trails off unsure, "Dobby work with you for now, but know that if you cross the line, Dobby not be happy." He says, all serious.

"That's just fine Dobby, I can understand that. Thank you for being honest with me." I say to him, before, "Please make sure that no one but the person that owns the items may collect them from you. Understood?"

"Yes, Dobby understands, Dobby has question though, will Mister Harry Potter Sir need help in new home?" Dobby asks, a little bit excited.

"More than likely, thank you for asking, I'll call when you are needed, alright?"

"Yes." With a snap, he was gone.

"I never understand how you deal with House Elves." Hermione says.

"Trust me, being treated like one gives you appreciation for what they do." I respond, before letting Remus open the Floo for Potter Manor first. I have a feeling that this night is going to take forever.

Remus' POV

'Cub, what's going through your mind at this minute?' I think as we enter the Mansion proper. It is dark out now, so details will wait for later, I just need to get my cub to bed before he collapses, though it seems that Kaydu has taken it upon himself to at least get Harry to a safe place to sleep for the night. "Exit the door, take a right, up the staircase, take the first left hallway, only door you come across, master suite."

I see that Kaydu gives me a look of gratitude, before guiding Harry away, and that leaves me to set it upon myself to give Hermione, Luna, Neville, and when they come, Sirius and Zoka a room. Guiding them to an empty room, I let them hash it out who gets what room. Sirius better know what he's doing, or better yet, Harry better know what he's doing, especially around Zoka. I don't know, something about him seems different.

I know he's Kayal, but it seems like he's hiding something. I know I shouldn't pry, but still, it's almost like he's already chosen Harry to be his leader.

Zoka's POV

Harry Potter, not a babe for a regular Kayal, but then again, he's no ordinary Shadow Person. "Zaitherin, I know your there." I call out in the Shadow Plane.

"You always could, brother."

"What's the status with the others?" I ask.

"All ready to move at the revealing of the prophecy, and I have a message from the cleric of Drasknes, you found him, the rest of the prophecy goes: _Balanced by light and dark, the Kayki (Shadow King) will leave his Mark, power beyond the accepted, Kayki will accept the rejected, hidden away until the time has come, to show Kayal what must be done,_ it seems that we have our work cut out for us, don't we dear brother?" Zaitherin says.

"Indeed we do, come, I know that Harry will want to meet you and have the rest of the prophecy."

"Quick question, what a Kayki?" Sirius asks.

"Shadow King, or Dusk Ruler, interchangeable." I respond, before starting the preparation for a very powerful spell, "Could you please assist me, sister, I want to make sure that nothing goes wrong."

"Scoot over." With that, the ability that only being twins could provide, we start the Wish spell.

Sirius' POV

'Harry, pup, King?' I think in my head, 'How can this be? Unless the Kayal are not that bound enough together to have a democracy or even a monarchy, then I can see how choosing the strongest one amongst them, or even one of a prophecy.'

I see that they are still working on the spell, or to be more accurate ritual, which just happens to include a very large and stunning diamond. There's really not much I can do right now so I'll sit and wait until whatever happens, happens.

Ron's POV

I really should have expected being cornered by the twins at one point it another, but not right now.

"Now tell us-"

"Dear brother mine-"

"Just what you were thinking-"

"When you decided to go against-"

"Our dear brother Harry." The twins finish as one.

"A pawn to the end, a queen to sacrifice, a king to checkmate." I whisper quietly, fully aware that I was using the family code speak, which, when translated, means: Being a spy, any lengths, even death.

"Why Ronald-"

"We didn't-"

"Know the-"

"Truth, now-"

"Speak." Again, that twin speak is a bit confusing.

"The rook moved to guard the king, the bishop is in defense, the other pawns are being gathered, and a new queen found." I say, watching the twins work out what i just said. (Translation: High person {Harry} is being guarded, has some powerful help, others are being recruited, and a person so loyal has been found.)

"Alright, family meeting?" Fred, it was it George, asks?

"Possible, no way to cross safely." Read: No effective communications.

"That's alright-"

"We have this-"

"Nifty mirror-"

"We can use-"

"To help out!" They finish together.

"Good, just don't let anyone else know, i don't want Harry hurt, especially if his family goes against him."

"Why do you-"

"Think we had-"

"This wonderful-"

"Exciting-"

"Exhilarating-

"Potentially dangerous-"

"Talk with you?" They finish.

"Others? More knights, rooks, bishops, and pawns will be needed."

"Dragon and bank will most likely be with the king, brown noser, no, to deep in fudge, she-devil, high chance, head and lady, unknown, need a lot of proof to convince, but, possible." George (possibly Fred?) says.

"Chessboard has many opportunities, but not sure of total, new King accepting neutrality?" The other twin asks.

"Most likely, being thrown in the position, will be accepting of those who just want to live the way they want, no punches thrown policy." I respond.

The twins nod, before they smile evilly, "The Order won't know what hit it."they speak as one, and I, for one, an glad to see that they want to prank someone.

"Remember, allies at a greater interval, don't want to give away positions." I say to them.

Colin's POV

Harry has done more that earn my trust, after saving me in the first year of my schooling, living through my second year with the demantors, having to love through his parents dying everytime they came close, the tournament last year, and Umbridge this year. The one thing i wish to give him is companionship, but i have a feeling that spot is already taken, so I'll settle for whatever he gives me.

A/N: Sorry for all the different point of views, but I really wanted to show just what was changing, and how certain people reached. The twins were fun to write, but the hard part is writing each character as the are in the book, with what is being thrown at them. I think Professor Snape is going to be trouble soon, especially with Kaydu, but that is to be decided.


	5. Opening Move

Harry's POV

I wake up, and immediately search my mind, but don't find the link to Kaydu. Disheartened, I makes his way downstairs and bump into Luna.

"Don't worry, even the shadows need rest, call, and your echo will answer."

"Luna?" I ask, confused.

"You miss him, but he's an echo, call, and he will answer." Ah, now I understand now.

"Thanks Luna, did Sirius manage to come in last night?" I ask through a yawn.

"Yes, I do believe that a dog with twin shadows came in last night, though I do not know where." She responds, still looking slightly off focused.

"Thanks, I think that means Zoka's twin came in last night as well." I say more to myself than anything.

"Hey pup," a voice says behind me, "this place holds a lot of memories for me, you sure you doing ok about all of this?"

I turn and see Sirius standing there, looking better than before. "Yeah, at least with this, well, it's all me, not what people expect of me, nor will they try to make me like my parents. This is all me and my survival. If it means being the next Dark Lord, so be it."

"Wise words, especially when the Kayal are famous for surviving nearly every situation." Here I see Zoka come up behind Sirius, "What is on your mind?"

"You said that was part of a prophecy, right?" Zoka nods, "then, what's the rest of the prophecy?"

"Let me start from the beginning, it's easier for me that way, _Previously hunted by the Dark, now left be the Light, misunderstood by those in power, beware his shadow's might, balanced by Light and Dark, the Kayki (Shadow Kind) will leave his mark, power beyond the accepted, Kayki will accept the rejected, hidden away until the time has come, to show the Kayal what just be done."_

"Kayki, ok I know that the Daesh's weren't royalty." I respond.

"I really wouldn't worry about it, if it's meant to be it will be, for us, prophecies may change the future, but, they don't dictate what people do, it is still up to them."

"You know, now I really wish i had listened to that one specific prophecy when I had the chance, knowing that would help greatly in the near future." I respond, before turning back to Sirius, "So, where breakfast?"

Zoka's POV

I look to Luna, before leaning down and whispering to her, "For an Aasimar, you really are something else."

"Aasimar? Is that what I am? I always thought that the wrackspurts liked being near me because I can see them."

"Trust me, sometime ago, your family had a powerful interaction with a good aligned power, and it left it's mark on future generations. You being the most noticable at the moment."

"Is that why many people don't like me, is that why I am Loony Lovegood?"

"Possible, but unknown, maybe they are jealous?"

"Possible, the nargles did enjoy being with those around me."

Harry's POV

Breakfast was an, unusual affair. The most interesting this that happened was the fact that Hermione is constantly scratching on a piece of parchment, trying to figure out the meaning of this prophecy.

"Honestly Hermione," I say, interrupting her thoughts, "If there is one thing i learned in divination is that prophecies are meant to be obscure until they come to pass. Yes, I thank you for trying to figure it out, no, I don't think we can change it, and yes, I am aware that House Elves are takes with keeping this place clean. Do you ever see me mistreating Dobby like Malfoy did?"

"No, not really-"

"Then please, let me do what I need to, Zoka, any more news, Zaitherin, thank you for helping, now, what does the news say?"

Remus sets down his newspaper, "Well, besides the declaration that you have accepted the title of Dark Lord, it also says that by accepting that title, being tried in front of a full Wizengamot session, and your name being pulled out of the Goblet of Fire, it shows three ways you are a recognized adult. I am guessing another trip to Gringotts is in the near future. Beyond that, well, up to you, Lord Potter."

"Great, another title, no matter, I'll deal."

"More barriers to create darkness, more ways to hide." Luna comments before returning to her meal.

"Anyway, I figured that if I am Kayki of the Kayal, then that would probably mean both Dumbledore and Voldemort will probably send people to at least get me to remain neutral, or on their side. There must be something I can do..."

"With the return of the Kayal, you could always ask someone to be an ambassador, that would be the best in this instance." Neville says.

"I think I know the right person," Zoka says, "I should go and seek him out, but the problem is, I don't know exactly where he is."

"Don't worry brother," this female was the same height as Zoka, had the same face, with minor differences, as Zoka, and had the same cadence as Zoka, but female, "We will find him, I think that he just doesn't know how to approach. I might be able to do more, being as he does have a slight... interest in me."

"And that is why I shall accompany you," Zoka says, "Though if only to help with your story."

"No need brother, he does have the knowledge of if any person is lying, he does have the sternest glare anyone has seen, that, and have you seen the way he fights? I swear, if we weren't with Drasknes, we would all be in trouble."

"Can you tell me a few things about him?" I ask.

"Sure, he's an Inquisitor, has the Judgement ability, and isn't exactly in the natural order of priesthood, more of an outsider willing to do things most Clerics, or Paladins, won't, in order to keep the corrupted out of influencing the populace. He may be rough around the edges, but inside, he's alright."

"Thanks for that information, and I would actually like to meet with him before offering him that position, just to know what I'm getting into." I respond taking in all that information.

"Not a problem, though, I know that a few Kayal have the same name, and that can pose a slight problem, especially with all of us together. Might be easier to call us by what we are when that time comes." Zaitherin says, before standing up, "You wouldn't happen to need Zoka today, would you?"

"Not, really, tomorrow I plan on heading to Gringotts to see how much finances I have, and see what exactly I can do. Today, today I'll see the limitations, at least short term limitations, on the bond between Kaydu and I." I say, before stretching myself. "Before you two go, you said that I was a Shadow Caller, right?" They both nod, "Are there other Archetypes with the same name, or near same abilities?"

"Spiritualist, Shadow Caller, same name, near same abilities, slightly different base though," Zoka mutters.

"The main difference is your summoned eidolon and their summoned Emotionless Shadow, and theirs abilities as well. Dare I ask why?"

"Curiosity, for the most part."

The two share a glance, before leaving to do whatever it is they do.

"Harry," Neville starts, "Do you think I can watch you practice?"

"Sure, just be careful, I don't exactly know what is going to happen, so you best be under a ward or shield spell, that would be best."

"Thanks Harry."

Neville's POV

Watching Harry go through his paces, first, summoning Kaydu, then, simple reaction tests to see if the bond had any physical improvements. I can tell that when they are right next to each other, Harry is harder to hit.

"You know Harry, Kaydu is best right next to you, you are harder to hit." I say, before motioning towards the corner where there is a training dummy. "Maybe a little bit of actual training could show you?"

"Yeah, that'll help." Harry mutters, before getting into position, slightly behind and to the left of Kaydu.

What followed next was an interesting sight to watch, Harry managed to avoid some really nasty spells, shook of a confundus charm like it's nothing, even faster next to Kaydu, and all around, when he was hit, he could shake it off faster.

"I have a feeling," Harry says after turning off the dummy, "that with Kaydu around, I won't need to worry about being hit all that much."

I can see Kaydu fill up with pride, and I can't help but to wonder, if he can help others as well, or, maybe help me be more confident, I want to tell Harry the truth...

Kaydu's POV

Carefully keeping an eye on both the training dummy and Neville, I have come to a conclusion: The other loyalty that Neville has is to Harry, but more of an erotic kind. It is not my secret to tell, so I shall not even think of it to Master Harry unless he specifically asks for it.

{Kaydu, time for lunch,} Master Harry thinks to me.

{Right behind you, Master.} I think back to him.

I follow, a couple of steps behind, and slightly to the side, ready to defend my Master should the need arise.

"Hey Harry," the werewolf says, "Just in time, lunch is about to start." I can sense nothing wrong, and by the way Master subtly relaxes, well, he'd another one to protect, I think.

"Alright, I'm guessing Zoka and Zaitherin aren't back yet?" I subtly frown, Zaitherin is a person I haven't met yet, but Zoka, yes, I remember him.

"No, not yet, they must still be talking to the Inquisitor," he replies.

My mind searched for that term, Inquisitor, and come up with a faith based fighter, not really in the normal order of priesthood, but more for rooting it corruption. Very interesting.

Taking my plate, even though I don't really need to eat, I still do so in order to help keep Master safe. Carefully observing everything I can, and trying to be discreet about it, I find that there is really nothing amiss, though the entire thing seems odd to me.

Was it only yesterday that I had decided that enough was enough and I didn't want Master Harry to hurt anymore? It seems that so much has changed since I first connected to, and then defended, Master.

The blond hair girl, Luna, is chatting about something called Nargles, to Neville. The bushy haired girl, Hermione (?) seems to be compiling a list of questions, while Sirius and Remus are talking about something called The Order of the Phoenix. In all, I keep an ear out in the Order conversation, and half an eye on the list. I know I'm probably being paranoid, but when it comes to Master Harry, I'll do anything to keep him safe.

Looking back on it, didn't the boy with the red hair smirk slightly _to_ Master when they left? Does that mean he's a spy? A very good one if he is, had me fooled, but if not, but maybe I'm reading into something that isn't there, time will tell.

A strange sound interrupts the meal, and everyone looks around, trying to find it.

"Dark Lord Harry Potter sir, message on mirror." That strange creature, Dobby, I believe, pops in.

"Hand it here please." With two pops, the creature left and then returned, this time holding a hand mirror. "Thank you, Dobby."

I tune out the creatures response to that, and focus on the mirror, why would twins be using a mirror to communicate?

Harry's POV

Why would the twins... "Did you two swipe the mirror from Sirius before he left?"

"Yes!" They respond as one.

"Then you must know-" I start before being interrupted.

"That little Ronny-"

"Is in a dangerous position."

{?} Again, the confusion.

{Twin speak, just let it slide, I don't think that they can keep secrets from each other.}

"Anything else?" I ask.

"Bank, Dragon, Head, most likely-"

"Pencil Pusher too deep in Fudge, fire rose, unknown-"

"Though most likely!" They finish as one.

"Good, see what you three can do, Prongslet out." I say, before closing the connection.

"Prongslet? Son of Prongs?" Remus asks.

"Yep, at least until I get my animagi form." I respond.

{Animagi form?}

{An animal I can change into It takes time and a lot of power.}

{Sounds like a Druid ability to me, you do know you might technically already have one?}

"EXPLAIN PLEASE!!!" I yell out, accidentally catching everyone's attention.

"Well, you have enough power to merge with me, so it's not that for if a stretch that you could become me, temporary mind you."

"You mean to tell me, that there is a chance, a slim chance mind you, that I can change my physical body, to be like yours?"

"Correct."

Everyone is looking at us, trying to determine if what Kaydu us talking about is true or not. I am starting at Kaydu, thinking that what he's saying is true or not. Finally, the silence is broken by the return of Zoka and Zaitherin.

"Hello," Zoka looks around, "What had everyone so tense?"

"Can I really change my shape to be like that of Kaydu?" I ask, in shock.

"Yes, in time and with training, that is a sign, no _the_ sign that you are a Master Summoner. I really should have known Kaydu would have known about it." Zaitherin answers, before sitting down. "Oh, by the way, tomorrow, the Inquisitor wants to meet with you, see what Drasknes sees, I think."

"Fine with me, can he meet us at Gringotts?"

"Yep, I'll let him know, anything else you found?"

"A few things, thanks for that information, also, as a Summoner, is there any defence I, if, by the off chance Kaydu needs to return to my shadow, have?"

"Yes, Summon Monster IX, and Gate, two very powerful spells that most people can only cast a certain amount of, and for a certain amount of time, before they run out of energy, but you can do it for longer and much more often," Zoka says, before lowering his head, "I myself find it difficult to maintain for long periods of time, and I envy you, for having the power to do so."

"Oh great, will you hate me for it?" I ask, not wanting another incident like the Dursley's.

"No, the illusions I create, are more real due to the shadows that they are infused with, and I for one find it to be more helpful, so not exactly."

"Good, I've been hated for things I can't change, or control for that matter. I don't want a repeat."

"Understandable." Zoka and Zaitherin say as one.

Kaydu's POV

A few minutes later, Harry was thinking. I let him think, there's not much for me to say right now.

{... but then that means... FFFFUUUUCCCCKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!}

That thought alone sends me reeling, I literally need to stop, and hold my head based on the volume alone.

"Kaydu, you ok?" Neville asks.

"Ask Master, he's the one that surprised me."

Indeed, when everyone else looks at Master Harry, they find him pale, and slightly shaking. "Harry?" Hermione asks.

"ZOKA!!!!!" Harry yells, "Please tell me there's a way to find out about a prophecy?" He practically begs.

"There is, to be most efficient would be using the Wish spell, but I will need another large diamond." Zoka responds.

"Tomorrow, when we go to Gringotts, take two, one for the spell, and the other, personal use." I tell.

"That's good, I'll consider it payment in advance for the next Wish spell I'll need to do for you." Zoka responds.

"Good, maybe tomorrow I'll know the entire prophecy, well, both of them, and be able to plan more effectively."

Zaitherin nods, I can tell that she's proud. "That is a sound move. I can tell, you are a leader."

Tomorrow will be interesting, that's for sure.


	6. A Song of Healing

?'s POV

A stranger was watch carefully, listening to the sounds of Apparation.

'How long must we suffer in the shadows?' He thinks, as he watches Aurors take things labeled 'Dark' away. 'What wrong have I committed, to be born what I am?'

The person was five foot nine, had a practical mane for hair, has long nimble fingers that appeared to resemble claws, but instead were more suited for playing instruments. 'How long until we are discovered?' He thinks, as he watches the Aurors pass by very close to where the hidden entrance was to the dubbed 'safe house.'

'How long, until help arrives?'

The male turns away, and enters through a secret door, only to be tackled by three bodies.

"I know you're scared, little ones." His voice coming out like a lion's purr. "We are safe here, if only for this raid."

Despite his words of safety, they still hung unto him like he was a lifeline during a violent storm, and honestly, who could blame the six year olds for wanting some sense of security and safety?

Harry's POV

'That dream, it wasn't a dream, was it?' I think to myself when I wake up. I shake my head and disregard it. Though yesterday after lunch was interesting to say the least.

*Flashback*

Luna cornered Zaitherin and after a long conversation about strange creatures, I left it at that. Neville, when he found out that the Shadow Plane had plants, practically jumped Zoka for information, I thought he was going to escape by using the shadows, before resigning himself to a lot of questions.

Sirius and Remus went over many ways that I could get into Diagon Alley without causing attention to myself, with Hermione throwing in hints as well. I think, I think I know how I can. But, I need to wait to test it.

Doing a bit more training with Kaydu, this time with Hermione watching, I tell her about my suspicion.

"I think the Kayal have a defence, a very peculiar defence, can I test it with you?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Disguise Self." I say, only to feel magic swirl around me, and change myself. In the end, I can tell that my hair is down to my waist, and base in Hermione's gasp, that's not all that changed.

"Harry, you just changed, your hair is a silky straight brownish red color, your eye color is now a dull silver, and your face is completely different, also, you no longer have your scar, and have black skin."

"I guess that is good you'll get to Gringotts tomorrow."

"Indeed."

*End Flashback*

At breakfast, everyone seemed to be in a good mood. That's good.

"How will everyone get to Gringotts?" I ask.

"I'll Floo with you," Luna says.

"Side along Apparation with Remus/Sirius" Hermione and Neville says.

"I'll change quickly into Snuffles so as to not draw attention." Sirius says.

"We will use the Knights Bus." Zoka says for Zaitherin and him.

"Remember, your meeting with Inquisitor later tonight, so keep track of the time." Zaitherin says.

"Right, Dobby," the pop to indicate Dobby is near, "Could you please bring my Invisibility Cloak?"

"Right away Dark Lord Harry Potter Sir." Another two pops and Dobby has the Cloak.

"This will be for Kaydu, later. Thank you Dobby."

He pops out, taking with him the dishes from breakfast. Here is where we start to really discuss what we may find at Gringotts.

"I think that we can do a few different things at Gringotts, from making this organization legal, to seeing the status of the Kayal that are known, and how to contact them." Remus says, "It just depends on what the goblins are willing to do."

"Great, oh well, we'll work with what we have. Anyone else have anything they want to add before we head out?" I ask, trying to wrap my head around what we need to do at Gringotts.

"Don't worry, it will be more successful than you think." Luna says to me. I can't help but to smile at her words of advice.

"Then let's get going, the sooner I can get there, the sooner I can summon Kaydu, seriously, being without him, even after so short of time together, is driving me crazy."

"Could you explain how, please?" Hermione asks. I can see the gears working in her mind, trying to figure out just what I am talking about.

"Like I am not really protected, I know that' not true, but still, that's just how I feel at the moment." I respond.

Zaitherin responds to that, "Ah yes, the bond between Summoner and Eidolon, something no other can claim, something that cannot be replicated easily, and something that must be found out for each their own."

"Very well then, the sooner we get to Gringotts, the better." I say.

Diagon Alley was filled, but not packed. Walking quickly by Luna, I was not being, questioned, I should say, if I looked like Harry Potter. Instead, all I find is that how 'Looney' Luna has a 'smoking hot' cousin she never mentioned.

"I shall say it again, her side of the family and mine had a falling out. It was by pure accident we met, and I am not going to let my cousin suffer any more, honestly, the amount of sheer abuse at Hogwarts is startling. If her dad, good as he may be, isn't so concerned about creatures not yet found, he would have realized how my cousin Luna was suffering so. Alas, there is nothing I can do, for now." I respond before guiding her away.

"Cousin, where did such anger come from?" She asks.

"Well, you're family, and family should stay by each other, no matter what." I tell her, "I guess it is also due to a dream I had last night."

"Ah, dreams, are they messages? Or are they the only perceivable part of what we cannot understand?"

"Luna, you are something else."

Getting a private room was as easy as simply requesting one, which is nice, as when I dropped my disguise, the goblin was slightly surprised.

"That's much better, despite how useful it is, I would much rather be me." I say.

"Dark Lord Potter, any reason you are at Gringotts today?" The goblin asks.

"Checking my accounts and seeing if you can help with a certain endeavor," I respond before asking, "How much do you know about the Kayal?"

"Personally, not that much, only what you have answered two night ago."

"Then I do not think Gringotts could be of assistance there then." I say, before shaking my head and continue on. "Anyways, another thing I need to do is actually draw up a list of goals and rules for my, group I guess it would be called."

"May I question why, curious you would do sick a thing."

"Because as the Dark Lord, I have certain, privileges, some would say, that others do not. As my followers would be expected to have some as well, however, I do not want my, vassals, should they choose to become one anyways, to have free reign completely. I do not want another Belletrix LeStrange around, not if I can help it anyways."

"That is most understandable. If I may ask a few questions relating to that? It's to help set up your goals."

"Of course, ask away."

"What would be the primary thing you're fighting?"

"Abuse, whether it's abuse if power, abuse on a child, or abuse in a species."

"What decided this was your goal?"

"Neville brought it up to night so actually. As I am the Dark Lord now, people will fear me for unknown reasons. My friends and I had a discussion, and with Hermione being Muggleborn, Neville, a Pureblood, my a well known Half-Blood, Remus, a Creature, what's left? All my life, those with per have misused it in some way. The Dursley's abused me, cooking three meals a day, getting leftover scraps for good if I'm lucky, cleaning the entire house, can't get better grades than Dudley, beating for doing anything 'unusual' and 'freaky', Albus didn't help me at all in that situation it the tournament, Snape, better I kept silent about him and his teaching methods the better, McGonagall? Who seriously takes 150 points from First Years for their first offence? The DADA instructors, with the exception of Remus Lupin, have all tried to kill/torture me in someway, and even then Remus was transformed when he tried so I can't say he's completely blameless. Minister Fudge, need I say more?" Through all the really, the others have shown up, too their seat, and with the exception of Remus, looked outright angry. Remus looked pained, though angry as well.

"I think I have heard enough. You clearly have been through a lot," a voice that was hiding says. This man that steps or if the shadows is about the same height as Zoka, the key difference was the stern glare in his eyes, and the crossbow on how back. "Drasknes clearly has chosen well if you have really been through that and come out, refined, for lack of a better word. Judging by the way you spilled it completely, there's little reason to believe you have actually lied about any of that."

"Inquisitor, how nice to see you again. Here early even, how odd." Zaitherin says.

"Yes, Drasknes guided me here early. I thank him for that as I have my answer. You needed me, Kayki?"

"Yes, primarily as an ambassador, your eyes know lies, yes?" With the nod I continue, "You will be the go between the Ministry and me, however I will be there as the Dark Lord, which means they will have little reason to suspect that I am the Kayki of the Kayal."

"Such deception, and yet, it's all honest, the Dark Lord being Kayal would mean that naturally he answers to the Kayki, whom I represent. Yet in private, the Dark Lord and Kayki are one in the same. This will be most fun to watch."

"Thank you, now, for the rules concerning those under my banner as the Dark Lord, in terms of day to day life. No actual change, stay as neutral as possible concerning Aurors, Death Eaters, and others, no sense bring drawn into a fight unless absolutely necessary. No marks are required at this time, however, this may change. Respect is to be earned, do not respect he simply because I am the Dark Lord, but because of my actions, or because of my inactions. Kaydu, my eidolon, is a separate entity from myself, and as such, is allowed his own difference of opinion, however, should the need arises, his word is my equal. During times of meeting, proper respect must be made, sick as waiting until you are allowed to speak, waiting until a report is finished to cast doubt, and interrupting only when the message is very important, on the line of needing to act now." I take a deep breath and sigh when that's done.

Funny, it's just a basic list I thought of, but I am thankful they let me finish it. "All good and all, and definitely a basis, what about punishments?" The goblin asks.

"I was thinking of nothing like using the Unforgivables, to much damage to be of use, but what?"

"I might have a solution," Zoka says, "It's a rarely used ritual among the people of Galoran, but it does work. It binds body, and part of the mind, to the recipient. Normally used for those with their trustworthiness called into question. However, it is permanent."

"What does it do?" Hermione asks.

"When done correctly, it prevents the person from acting out, however, it required a mark, and it can success force a person to, well depends on what the person tried to do. Force them into action due to inaction, or stops then from acting in the first place. A stronger variation overrides the current thought process and can also change feelings. The downside is that this variation is untransferable."

"We'll deal with that later. Punishment will be as decided when needed. Ranging from loss of privileges to paying a find set up at a later date. Physical punishment may be a last resort." I state. "Inquisitor, could you please handle any other requests for the next few minutes?"

"Sure, I guess?" He question/answered.

During the next minute, I call Kaydu, and then spend the next few minutes getting Kaydu up to speed with things.

"Good to meet you, Inquisitor, may your abilities help Master Harry with what he needs to do."

"Ah, you must be bound to Kayki Harry, good to know." Inquisitor says, before returning to his conversation with Neville. "As I said before, the plants that grow in the Shadow Plane are not readily usable for anything beyond nightmares. You will need permission from Kayki Potter before I even consider letting you start growing any of the plants."

"Inquisitor! The plants can be used for lots of things." Neville nearly whines.

"Neville, enough, honestly with the amount of time he spent in the Shadow Plane is extensive, I trust him on that." I respond before settling back down. "Does anyone have anything else they with to add before we split?" I ask.

"There are a few Kayal I am in contact with, they might be able to help, especially Shadow, an Illusionist Wizard, we, communicate on occasions, he should be able to help." Inquisitor says.

"Please, what you can, anything will help." I say.

With no more bring said at the moment, Kaydu thinks up {Master, you know just how to keep things happening, do you?}

{Honestly, it just happens, anything you need to add?}

{Trust the blonde one, Luna, she's something of a Diviner, if you ask me.}

{Will do.} Just then, a beautiful, yet haunting song starts to fill the air. What's strange is the fact that no one can hear it.

"Does anyone else, hear that music?"

Luna smiles secretively, "Sometimes the Devil of music is an angel in disguise."

I close my eyes as I try to discern where the sound is coming from.

{Master, I can help, it's disjointed for me, but I can try to help.}

"If no one has any other thing they wish to talk about, I need to go."

I head outside, not caring about the reactions I'm getting. Kaydu and I follow the sound, carefully, step by step, leading to the entrance of Knockturn Alley.

"The Devil is an angel in disguise-" I start.

"And Darkness is so, because it hides." Kaydu finishes.

It was a mess, Aurors everywhere, and then there's me, weaving in between them, Kaydu right beside me. The sound, it's everywhere now. Where is it coming from?

?'s POV

Playing the violin to the kids inside, I try to keep them calm. Each one of them would not survive long if the Aurors get them. We all know that. The older kids are dead set on keeping the younger ones safe, even at the cost of their lives.

'Such loyalty, am I really leading them to their death?' I think, keeping an eye on the youngest, a three year old that needs some sort of medication or potion, and soon, he's not going to last that long without it.

My music is two fold, it calms down the people in the room I'm in, and calls any wards to hiding. It's a system I've developed over the years, it's serves us well. "Sarvin," a nine year old says, out of breath. "Two strangers, one relatively normal, the other, if the aurors think it's 'Light' and acceptable, iI will head out to declare the same."

"Explain." I ask, all the while keeping the music soft, while on the inside, my heart is racing.

"The strange one, indistinct, shadow like, tail, sharp class, glowing eyes, all black. The other, if I saw correctly, is quite the surprise. The New Dark Lord Harry Potter."

'Why would he show himself here? Is he trying to do something stupid?'

"From what I gather, he's listening to your song." He tells me.

"That's odd, I don't know him personally, and there's no reason why he should hear me music at all." 'Unless he's one that'll help us.' I think to myself.

Harry's POV

Following the song, I come to a false wall, now, it's just a matter of opening it.

"BOMBARDA!" An Auror yells out.

Sheer instinct causes Harry to move it of the way, and the spell blasts the weak open, showing what lies behind.

{Master, do you need me to cover you?}

{Appreciated.} I think back, before continuing forward, trusting Kaydu to have my back.

While I move forward, the song changes, from one drawing new towards it, to one calming me down, healing me like a balm all over my body. The person doing the music is most impressive, and how he plays captivates me.

"I do not wish to fight, but to help."

"Can you help with children who need medication on a near constant basis?" He asks, his voice giving a growl of a warning.

"I have people who can help, people who I know would help," I respond, thinking of Remus, how gentle he would be, Sirius, how he would brighten their faces, Zoka, and Zaitherin, how they could help heal, Luna, and how she is.

"How can you guarantee safely?" He asks.

"I can have Zoka and Zaitherin Wish it so."

"Wish, the highest universal spell? One that can change the fabric of reality? That spell?"

"Yes, I believe it is that spell."

{Master, I can only hope them off for another few seconds, they're overwhelming me!}

{Kaydu? What's going on?}

{Forgive me, Master, but, for today, I am finished.} The sensation of the bond being ripped away causes my emotions to go haywire for a second, before the silence confirms it. Kaydu, he's gone.

"Why did his shadow suddenly snap into place?" A young voice asks.

"I don't know." Another responds.

"HALT! STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE, AND NO MOVING!" The Auror calls out.

"You destroyed Kaydu." I whisper.

"I said be quiet." He repeats himself.

"You need to pay for that."

"I SAID BE QUIET-"

"SUMMON NIGHTMARE: NIGHTWING!" I yelled out on instinct. The creature, a huge bat-like creature darker than black burst forth from my shadow, and started battling the Aurors outside, catching them all off guard.

"Harry!" I hear a voice call out. I pay it no mind, focusing instead on the anger, and trying to control it. "Harry!" I can't, the rush, the power, the rage, the loss, the emotions, it's too much!

The last thing I great before losing myself was the first few notes of a violin, and then everything goes black.


	7. The Kayki Appears and Questions Abound

Inquisitors POV

I wait a little bit, something telling me that it would be a good idea to do so.

"Even if the Devil is an angel in disguise, it will still hurt the first time they meet." The blond one, Luna if I recall correctly, says out loud.

"Are you saying, Harry will be hurt in someway?" Neville asks.

"Yes, but unsure by who, probably due to the actions of certain protectors, an incomplete shadow, and a guardian who calls."

Trying to decipher hey, rather unique phrasing is rather difficult, but the only thing that stands out is the phrase 'incomplete shadow,' that had to be Kaydu. Getting everything through the goblins at Gringotts, I make it official that I am the Ambassador of the Kayki, King of the Kayal, with the appropriate documents and such.

"Now, let's go see what trouble Harry got into." Neville says, before leading Sirius, in dog form, out into the open.

"Do you mind if you can help me?" I say when we get into the open, "It appears that, if the newspaper is to be believed, you are with the person I am searching for, and your have seen the papers, so you know my intentions."

"Yes, that is true, I believe we can find him, give me a moment." Here, Neville turns away and says, " _Expecto Patronum_ ," only for a fine mist to appear.

"You might want to allow me, _Expecto Patronum."_ Luna interrupts. A hare appeared, "Hello, could you please show us the way to one Harry Potter, defeater of Voldemort, 'The-Boy-Who-Loved,' youngest Seeker in a century, and a Dark Lord?"

I raise an eyebrow at all the titles, the first two aren't so surprising, but the last two, or at least the second to last one, interesting. I think I need to find out more of possible. I return to my senses as the hare runs off before returning, and seems to be pulling Luna in a certain direction.

"This way please, I have a feeling we'll be surprised when we get there."

Why do I have a feeling that everything is about to go to hell faster than the Devil's themselves going to their domain when we get there?

(Author's Note: Writing Luna is fun, writing others characters reaction is even more fun, writing about the chaos that will ensure will be there most fun. On a side note, there will be LEGAL hell to pay for the Aurors who destroyed Kaydu.)

Sarvin's POV

Watching this, unknown person at the moment, using the Subschool Summoning Spell, Summon Monster IX, if I recall correctly. Strange, the thing is, not if the normal creature capable of being summoned be such a spell. It must be a change that is unique to him.

What did he say? 'Summon Monster: Nightmare: Nightwing,' that must mean that whoever he is, if he's not exactly Light, but judging by his actions, he's not evil either, most likely a dark grey, capable of being light, yet more than likely going the Dark way, not necessarily evil, but definitely using whatever he has in hand to make sure his enemies don't bother him again.

If he does follow his contracts, them maybe, just maybe, there will finally be a chance that those I care about will live past the next week.

With all the Aurors having the distraction if the bat like creature, which is apparently very versatile despite it's size, I decide to take a risk. "Everyone, in your group, hide."

With that, they all go, except for the three year old, he unsteadily got to his feet, before I move beside him. "I got him, he's gonna be fine."

Amelia Bones POV

My eye is twitching uncontrollably, as I just received report of an unscheduled raid at the order of the Minister.

Now granted, this has happened in the past, but what made it worse was the fact that an Ambassador of the Shadow King also happened to have a personal interest in said raid. If that's the case, then I pray to whatever gods and/or goddesses are listening that it doesn't lead to another war.

What makes me even more irritating is the fact that these creatures, and I use that term loosely, are largely unknown, in fact, the only things we are sure if it's their species name, Kayal, and their King, Kayki. Ambassador of the Shadow King, or Kayki, judging by what I know, calling them Shadow People would not be, insulting, but, best to be cautious at this time.

"Tonks, Shacklebolt, your with me."

Luna's POV

Watching Lord Potter fight with a summoned creature is really impressive. I count at least three Aurors that have caused trouble, the rest under a shield spell to keep themselves safe, with, oh my. Lord Potter is definitely well protected.

"Madam," the creature of Dark says, "it seems that you resonate quite well with me."

"Indeed, may I ask what is the story?"

"Raid, normal to be expected, he came, offered help, then suddenly stopped, meeting something about Kaydu, before summoning this creature.

"It appears that they have tested his anger. I wonder," I smirk in my mind, "just what the law says about obtaining revenge against forcible closing of a willing bond? I mean, that is what it looks like."

I hear a groan from behind me, and realize that I spoke at just the right moment, Amelia Bones, Head of the DMLE was behind me at just that moment. "Consented, at both sides?" she asks.

"As far as I can tell yes, with benefits on both sides as well, technically one would be lower, the Eidolon in this case, but equal enough in terms of abilities, the eidolon is just more strength, the physical portion of the bond, while the Summoner is the magical side, it's like the two sides of the same coin." The Dark One says, only then do I notice that he's playing a violin.

"What about the music?"

"Technically 'Dark' magic as I am channeling my magic through the notes my violin produces, currently, it is keeping him can enough to not outright kill those Aurors." The Dark One responds.

"In light of this, you are allowed to continue and not be charged as you are keeping them safe. When do you think Lord Potter will calm down?" Madam Bones asks, as we all duck down to avoid a thrown Auror.

"Could be upwards of a few hours, or if I have permission, a few minutes, but it would be more technical 'Dark' magic."

"Do so, I just want to determine busy what laws were broken so that they can be punished properly."

"Please do let me in, as they have broken one very crucial law in Kayal culture, the attack of an Eidolon, without just cause or provocation." Inquisitor says.

"Sentence?"

"Depends I the severity of the resulting rage. In this case, I would hazard a guess gay nothing less tha than a bound life to him would suffice."

"Grrrrr." That growl causes missy of the Aurors to panic even more than what Lord Harry is doing, this will be fun to watch.


	8. Questions Answered

Harry's POV, in his mind

Darkness, that is all around me. A deep, angry darkness. Strange, at the Dursley's house, I'd welcome the calm, healing darkness of unconsciousness, but this is very different. This... this darkness is so angry, I could lose myself in it forever.

If this is what bring Dark is about, then maybe I should just, lose myself completely.

I, is that music? It was, the same type of music from before, but, a different instrument. I hold onto it, that person, I promised I would help him, those children, they need a home, one I will provide.

The darkness changes a little bit, the anger is still there, but recedes, instead, it becomes, something I've rarely felt before, protective towards another person.

I need to see, I need to see that I'm safe, that they are safe, that I can still help them. A light shines from behind me, and then do I realize a line from the prophecy has been, at least somewhat completed: _Balanced by Light and Dark_.

The strange man must be the Dark, and yet, Luna, she's the only one I know who can fill the position of Light. I pray we can work together.

I need to see, I need to hear, I need to speak. I will not be silent, deaf, or blindsided by anything else. I will be strong.

With a strong flash, my body returns to normal.

Harry's POV, regular

I'm holding an Auror be his collar, a good foot of the ground. Looking to my left I see that what I instinctively summoned is doing the same with two others, one in each claw.

"Why, why did you go after Kaydu, when he did nothing to you?" I ask, my voice envenomed with anger.

"I only got a call that a 'Dark' creature was defending something and to check inside. I had no idea who it what it was. I only used the _Stupify_ spell today, despite orders contrary, left breast pocket of you don't believe about that."

"LORD POTTER!" That voice seems familiar, now where did I hear it before? "If you could please let those three down, I will take them personally into custody over this debacle if a raid." Ah, now I remember.

"Madam Bones, Head of the DMLE, this was, not your doing?" I ask, cold, but curious.

"Orders from Minister Fudge, threatened with being fired or Azkaban if we didn't cooperate," my captive says.

I frown at this, and carefully search the pocket he mentioned earlier, and find the orders. I read through them quickly, and see that deadly use has already been granted due to 'extenuating circumstances' i.e. because I said so. I snort at that, and toss the paper over too Madam Bones.

"I shall, only if Ambassador Inquisitor also punishes them in accordance to Kayal law. Is that agreeable to the two of you?" I ask.

"More than, I was already planning how to extradite them anyways." Inquisitor says, before pulling out a book, and searched for something before reading. "In accordance with the Kayal Concord of 1693, any sentient creature that willingly destroys an Eidolon bound to a Kayal Summoner, not in self defense, must pay an appropriate fine for that day and age, as well as serve as a, servant would be the most accurate translation, for a set amount of time as determined by the Kayal Counsel, the government of the land, and the Summoner in question. By-law, if the Eidolon and Summoner in question are a Shadow Caller and Shadow Eidolon, fines and terms double."

Here Bones groans, "Just when I thought that today couldn't get any better," she says sarcastically, "Shall we meet up tomorrow so that we can prepare our case for the Wizengamot?"

"Indeed, please message me the time so that I will not be late, I will also let Lord Potter know of a few things as it is about him that we are going to trial about. Please note that I have to tell Kayki Daesh everything, as it does involve one of his new, charges to his throne, I believe you would say." Inquisitor tells Madam Bones.

"Good enough for me," I let the Auror go, while at the same time there are two THUDS letting me know that the Nightwing disappeared, releasing the two Aurors it was holding. "Here your go, three Aurors, ready for you."

"Thank you."

Walking away, I turn to Luna, Inquisitor, and the stranger. "Are you open to coming with me under a temporary Oath of Neutrality to discuss things with my group, Inquisitor?"

"That is acceptable, but I reserve the right to put a time limit or conditions on it as necessary." He agrees but hedges.

"For right now, that is acceptable." I respond, "Luna, could you please lead him to out current base of operations? I have a few questions for your new friend there." I ask, already going through the appropriate, but uninformative questions, that I am going to ask to make sure certain things.

"That is fine, just please be gentle, The Dark does hold many secrets." She says, before hearing Inquisitor away.

I turn to the stranger, and ask rapidly some questions, "Name? Reason of joining? Any peculiarities I need to know? Numbers?" Those are relatively safe, and wouldn't necessarily give away any critical information.

"Sarvin, safety, none health wise, with me, 21." He appears to have caught on, good.

"Why should I trust you?"

"I had ample time to do many things, but decided to save you, I am also willing to be placed under security measures until such... changes, can be made." He responds.

I weigh the options I have available, before coming to the conclusion, "Very well, call, and we'll be in our way."

He holds up an ocarina, (did I miss something?) and starts playing a tune. Slowly, kids start appearing from all around the Alley from behind shops, inside shops, and other such areas.

"Let's go everyone, and can someone grab this little guy, he's falling asleep while standing up." With that, we quickly take our leave.

Amelie Bones' POV

Darn it, I was hoping to learn more about Lord Potter, but I am thankful about how paranoid he is. I might need to let a couple of Dark-Neutral Aurors take a closer look, but right now, those three are in serious trouble.

"Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't just tie you three up, put a ribbon on you, and just give you to Lord Potter as a present to do as he so pleases for the next ten to twenty years?" I ask.

"I technically only used stunners ma'am," one responds, "if I had known what would happen, I would've let the other two take all the blame, but instead they pulled rank." He also hands over his wand, "Don't believe me, please check, I have nothing to hide."

" _Priori Incantatum_." I cast the spell, and see that a stunner was used last, and when I cast it at the other two, it was a very powerful Severing Charm and a Blasting Charm. "You two are in much more trouble, thankfully there is a special law that lets me deal with your personally." I give a very nasty smirk, "As you have destroyed a magical creature yet unknown to any magizoologist anywhere, you will be charged with the destruction of said creature and will deal with any Care of Magical Creature Master that comes. Another thing is that in accordance with my punishment, you must help me tell the Minister a story in such a way that will keep war from breaking out on a species we know so little about, the Unspeakables barely have any information on them, if that puts things in perspective.

They start sweating, "Furthermore, we have to get the entire Wizengamot involved due to your stupidity about the law, and know this, I will let them take it out of your hides, and encourage them to do so." They gulp, well, the two in trouble do. Turning to the final one, "I, of course, applaud you on our using stunners, so that the body can be studied, and shall reflect that in my report. I shall defend you, and try to lighten your sentence."

The twin looks of shock, with the one look of relief lets me know that the situation won't happen again, hopefully.

Knowing my luck, probably not.

Dumbledore's POV

Taking a look at the report sent by Amelie Bones, I shake my head wondering how it all went wrong. That creature did need to be studied, but to have it destroyed so.

A knock on my door interrupts my musings. "Come in."

Minerva comes in, with Ron Weasley in tow. "Albus, Ron mentioned that he had something to share with you might be interested in. Go on Ron."

"Sir, if what I read is true, then most likely Harry got upset by the loss of the creature, he always did form attachments to those who proceed themselves, and/or he was protecting something/someone. Considering that the creature did take some nasty pain for Harry, it is if no surprise if he sacrifices himself so Harry can live."

What a strange turn of events, if he is indeed in pain, maybe I can use that to turn him Light again, but it would have to be done very carefully, as I need more information about the Kayal as a whole, before making any decisions.

Ron's POV

All of what I just said is true, anyone can think of that. "What really confused me is the anger that Harry shown, it was as if, some deep pain wedged in, and wouldn't let go, given how we don't know anything if their bond, it is possible that there may be some permanent damage to Harry." I am throwing anything out there, but the truth.

Somehow, I know that the strange creature that protects Lord Potter will be back. If only to finish the job.

While that thought would normally scare me, instead, it brings about a strange sense of peace, knowing that someone, or rather sometime, is willing to come back from the grave, to keep Lord Potter safe.

A/N: Ok, now I just need to figure out the Wizengamot, this time without Umbridge there to screw things over. However, if we take into account a possible war on the horizon, a, currently, unknown King. Minister Fudge better be slick enough to do some major damage control. I wonder how he'll react to the Kayki appearing to defend Harry?


	9. Prophecy Heard and Discussion

Inquisitor's POV

Talking to Luna at Potter Manor, I am struck with a sense of something otherworldly about hey. The way she makes those, interesting comments, those unknown creatures, and odd quirks point to her being of another blood.

"Would me calling you Aasimar be wrong?" I ask when there was a lull in the conversation.

"I don't know for sure, but Zoka and Zaitherin have speculated that I am Aasimar. Do I have your attention there?" She asks.

"Yes very much so, the creatures you are describing are very fey like, and I myself am inclined to believe that they are actually a visual representation of mental afflictions. The Wrackspurts you have mentioned, to others it could be those that are closed-minded, the more they are 'infected', the more they don't think about alternatives, or for those who are depressed." I respond.

"Hm, I always did think that Daddy was a bit different, and yet, to think that it's somewhat true..." She trails off.

"In all honesty, the way you have presented things, leaves it to be difficult to actually prove." I say. "However, there is still a chance that there are creatures that they exist. Do not despair, maybe one day they will be found." I reassure her.

The sound of the Floo (Is it the Floo? I am not quite certain.) draws our attention. Luna seems to be the most precognitive and helps the children that comes through one at a time, catching them, giving them a hug, and place them on a pillow with a blanket, keeping them in full view of each other. Just, how empathetic is she?

"Luna," Kayki Harry Potter-Daesh says when he comes through, "Thank you for taking care of the kids. Any problems?" He asks.

"Not really, there are no known Nargles or Wrackspurts around. Anything else and I just don't have the right equipment to see." Does she really need something to see these strange creatures? Or is it the fact that she believes she needs the items, so they are 'invisible' to her until she has it?

"Thanks, those two are the most necessary to watch out for, don't Nargles tend to misplace things?" He asks.

"Yes, they do, quite often. I am glad you have taken precautions against such things. Now tell me, Inquisitor, how goes the deception?" Luna asks as the last person comes through holding a three year old.

I give the person who followed Harry a look, before he shakes hishead. "If you are concerned about me, don't be. My only loyalty is for Lord Potter. I am beholden to him for his assistance until he releases me in return for keeping my, as I am called a Lion of Music, Pride safe. If anyone can help this child, I would be even more grateful."

I take a step closer, and take a look at the cold he's holding. A simple chest cold, but with low amount of food, no medicine, it would be deadly. I direct them to the other kids, where I channel some conjuration school, healing sub-school, magic through my hands. Using my Mark of Drasknes on my chest, I call upon his help as I cast the Cure Moderate Wounds, Mass version. Keeping everyone together, I let the magic fly, practically healing every kid around, even the little three year old.

"This is my help to the Kayki, who has called you an ally." I say to him, before turning to Kayki Daesch. "Majesty, you know all that I have to say already. May I please use this time to rest?"

"Yes. There are other things I need to talk to Sarvin about. Please let me know if anything changes. Before you go, how easy is it to fake the Kayki going to the trial, especially if not many people actually know about him?"

"Easy, if the person masquerading as the Kayki knows what he's doing." I respond, before leaving the room.

Sarvin's POV

Watching as Inquisitor easily healed everyone who was injured, and then some, then walk away without asking for anything. Is it really because I chose to go with Lord Potter?

"You have a plan, yes?" I ask.

"Yes, I do. Either Zaitherin it Zoka could be the temporary Kayki until I make my public announcement, we can always use there necessary double if needed." He responds, before thinking it over. "I never realized how much I miss Kaydu, until he's gone."

I think Kaydu is the unknown creature I have yet to meet. If that's so, them what capture is he to cause such a reaction from everyone?

I watch as the Floo turns green once more, and this time a boys head peeks through. "Lord Harry? You there?"

"I'm here Nev, just getting things all organized for later. Before you ask, Wizengamot Trial, actually in my favor this time, Kaydu sacrificed himself, three Aurors are in major trouble, and apparently, I have access to other summons, that are apparently of the 'Dark' classification. Sadly, this seems to be normal for me." This catches my attention, if this is normal, what would it take for things to be different? A peaceful outing?

"That's good, anyways, the reason why I'm calling from the Mansion is the fact that Dumbledore tried to get me to Hogwarts be done very creative ways. Do you know that Snuffles hates bring shrunken down? Thankfully Professor Moony was there to help me out. I don't think he knows about the trial just yet, but I wouldn't put it past him to try to turn it to his benefit, or at least put you back in Hogwarts, he was awfully curious about you."

"Wouldn't surprise me. Most of my confrontations with Voldemort were in Hogwarts, save for the first and last one, and even then, the last one was strongly tied to Hogwarts." Here Harry frowns, "Nev? Remember the prophecy orb? Do you think that there was a specific line that showed how another could have been defeated?"

"Possible, but in Divination, the actual meaning is always up for debate until after it comes to pass. Remember Third Year with the Grim? You actually had a Grim animagus following you, and you are the 'Boy-Who-Lived', I don't think you can die properly anytime soon." Nev jokes.

"And if Kaydu had anything to say about it, I won't be dying unless a deity of death comes and kills me him or her self." Harry jokes back.

That gets a laugh out of both of them. "Anyways, from what I understand, Zoka and Zaitherin are waiting for you, they did the spell while you were away dealing with, whatever it was you were dealing with, and, what can I say, it's not good." Nev says.

"Give it to me straight." Lord Potter's transformation from a friend having fun to a leader is astounding.

" _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Both to those who have thriced defied him, born as the seventh month dies... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives."_

"Ok, send over Hermione, and whoever got that prophecy, I need to see all the ways it can be fulfilled, if it isn't already fulfilled, also, see if you can get in contact with Ginny, any help from the DA would be appreciated."

"On it Lord Potter." Nev essays, before disappearing.

"Sorry about that, but it appears I have been targeted due to that particular prophecy. I know Lord Voldemort is alive, but with me as the new public Dark Lord, well, I need to do what should have been done long ago." I can tell his mind is more focused on the prophecy itself, going over there words, seeing everything possible at once.

"Sounds like we have our work cut out for us."

Harry's POV

Hermione comes through, with a pleased looking Zoka. "First, I wish to thank you, it had been a while since I last had a challenge, and second, that prophecy of quite the doozy, but I asked for any unknown prophecy concerning you, and while we did _know_ of the prophecy, we didn't know the entirety of it, which is why I got it."

"Nothing else?" I ask, and get a shake off his head. "Good Hermione, break it down, what parts are the most concerning, what parts have been fulfilled, and any parts in play?"

Hermione takes a few minutes to think, before speaking, "Well, as the seventh month dies is related to your birthday, born at the last minute of July, literally just as it is dying, your parents, Muggleborn, Pureblood marrying her, and refusing to join, thrice defied, marked equal, your scar, I'd say your summoning is the power he knows not, and as for not living, well surviving is not living, and I think that because of the way magic works, your life can only be killed by his, or his by yours only, but that may also include other forces. To be on the safe side, wait until you have a better understanding of your summoning powers before going against him."

I have never been more thankful for Hermione's ability to understand complex things and the ability to make it simpler for me to understand. "Alright, at least now we have a plan, any idea what vanquish means?"

"Typically to kill, however to drive out, or to neutralize an opponent. I would say you already vanquished him by destroying his body for at least 13 years. But it can also mean subdue, to bring under control, so there is that possibility."

"Great, so mostly, I am supposed to kill him, destroy his body, or make him my servant. Great, any ideas how?"

"Not at the moment."

"I wish I could help, but, as a Songhealer, I give up versatility for the ability to heal."

"That's not such a bad thing," Hermione says, "Knowing Harry, he'll need all the help he can get at times. Last year with the Triwizard Tournament was just plain awful."

"Hey, what are you implying?" I ask.

"First year, facing a troll, the protection around the stone, second year, Basilisk, need I say more? Third year, dementors, werewolf, a grim following you, fourth year, tournament, again, need I say more about that? Fifth year, Umbridge, Occlumency lessons, night visions, hello? You naturally draw trouble, even when you avoid it, it still finds you. Sometimes I wonder if you were cursed with insane luck or something."

Everyone in the room looks at me, "What, I couldn't exactly avoid third year, fourth year was not my doing, a journal was second year, and if I didn't go after the troll, chances are you would be dead Hermione, and I wanted to avoid Occlumency lessons, but Dumbledore and Snape wouldn't let me. I'm just thankful that I am not going to Hogwarts again. If needed, I'll do my NEWTS elsewhere."

"At least we got our OWLs done, so any idea how the trial is going to turn out?"

"I think we play the unknown creature angle, the unknown bond being broken causing some unintentional side effects, and Kayal law for reparation, though most likely, it will be a heavy fine, doubled due to my being a Shadow Caller, and a type of servitude due to that, and before you say anything about SPEW Hermione, know that I am the Kayki, King of the Kayal, it is within my rights to have slaves."

"Understandable, I've been taking to the house elves at Potter Mansion and find that it is the conditions that I'm against, and can see that you treat yours right. Now, let me play devil's advocate. Why are you asking for such a high price?"

"Considering that Kaydu was as never before seen creature, any Master in Care of Magic Creature would give their life savings to be able to have a couple minutes alone with him. Also by Kayal law, I am forced to ask for twice the regular amount." I say, speaking in the fly.

"Why did you go of the handle attacking the three Aurors?"

"The shock of losing the bond temporary drove my crazy, akin to Bellatrix Lestrange, however, it is due to the newness of the bond, only having it for two days at most, is what caused the temporary insanity in the first place."

"Your relationship to the people you picked up?"

"Kids that needed a home, a home you would not provide because they we're classified 'Dark', a classification I do not care for. I will give them a home you never did, and the oldest among them, an assistant, as an outside source beyond the walls of Hogwarts can provide."

"As a Dark Lord, you must have some sort of vendetta against something, 'You-Know-Who' was against Muggleborn, yours."

"Strange, if I say corruption, you will all be against me as it seems I want to change the entire government, but if I say nothing, then why do I fight? I would say right now if that it is against abuse I fight. The kids I picked up were abused, so I help them, I myself think you need to check Number 4 Private Drive. You'll understand why when you investigate that location."

"That's all I got. I think you'll be ready when the trial comes, when is it?"

I am about to respond when Inquisitor come in. "Sad to say, Madam Bones couldn't consult with me before the Chief Warlock called an emergency meeting about it, and trial at the same time. Sorcerer of the Shadow, can you hide yourself as the Kayki's double?"

"Easily, going for the overwhelming force tactic in court? Or the fact that His Royal Majesty is here to ensure that Kayal laws are being upheld to avoid open war?" Zoka asks.

"Both work in this case. You understand what's about to happen?"

"Understood, where and when?"

"ASAP, and that someone would meet us to guide us."

"Let's go."


	10. Wizengamot Trial: Part 1

**WhiteElfElder:** I can understand where your coming from about Umbridge, but, in the first chapter, she was severely delt with, and will never be a problem again unless she comes back as a ghost, which is very unlikely. As for keeping the Kayki's true identity a secret, well, consider the Kayal's natural ability to change their appearance, with a time limit of just over three hours, then all of Zoka's spells that do the same, and no Wizengamot wizards knows what the Kayki looks like, there's a 90% chance of them succeeding, the other 10% is if my must decided to throw a monkey wrench in my plans and screw me over, again.

Now for the trial, beware, I don't exactly know how wizards do their Justice system, besides the farce of a trial that Harry got early fifth year, so, heavy liberties has been taken to at least appear as legal as possible, and if it doesn't exactly line up, their wizards, do things really make sense with them? (That's my defense anyway, and plus, AU, another layer.)

Harry's POV

Honestly, getting Zoka, Inquisitor, Sarvin and I to the Ministry was actually rather boring. Going through the checkpoint, I am the only one to give my wand, while the others just shake their heads.

"Never got one, never went to school to get one." Sarvin says.

"Don't need one to cast spells." Inquisitor says.

"Never bothered to learn how to use one." Zoka, sorry, Kayki Daesh says.

"Wotcher Harry," I stop, and see that Auror Tonks was waiting, most likely, for me.

"Tonks?" I start, "Why are you-"

"Well, Madam Bones figured that you would least likely attack me based on family bonds, not gonna tell her anything different, and the fact that all the times we've met, ended at least on the non violent terms of things."

"That makes sense, but, only one?"

"Not exactly, Lord Potter, there are two others under an illusion of some sort, most likely, Invisibility." Ambassador Inquisitor says, eye scanning around.

"Or more than likely, a Cloak of Invisibility, I do have one you can take a look at later." I say, before taking a closer look. "Yep, can see the faint ripples, I must say, good use with the silencing spells, I would also add either notice-me-not charms or Dissallusionment spells to keep the ripples down." I respond of handedly.

"You do realize that it will most likely be implemented, and be paid a small sum because you suggested it if it works? And you do realize that technically you just helped your natural enemy?" Auror Tonks deadpans with a flat look, reflected by her face flattening out for the comment.

"Never really considered competent Aurors my enemy, but corrupt politicians on the other hand..." I trail of there, unsure of how to continue.

"That's alright, everyone doesn't like them." Tonks says, her face returning to what passed as normal, before, guiding us to the courtroom. "Here you are, final stop for all those concerning the trial of three Aurors who pissed off the wrong Dark Lord, unknown creature, and broke am unknown bond. All change please."

"Thank you, Auror Tonks, any rumors you can tell before we enter the battlefield of politics?" Inquisitor asks.

"Just be warned, Dumbledore might try something. I am really new to the Order, so if I leave, they can't really say anything as I am focusing on my Auror career."

I see the intention, can I accept her? "We will see, there will be tests, granted, and secrets to keep, but given the nature of your job, you might not know them all."

"Understood, but, thank you for the offer." It seems to me she understood perfectly.

Entering, this time not as the one on trial, but as one trying the accused, or at least helping out, thrills me.

As we take our seats, Minister Fudge stands up, "The emergency Wizengamot meeting is now in session, case, Dark Lord Potter with Madam Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and Ambassador Inquisitor, of His Royal Majesty, Kayki Daesh, against Aurors Proudfoot and Davidson. A separate case against Auror Evans, no relation to the late Lily Potter née Evans, will be held at the conclusion of this trial."

I raise an eyebrow, Evans, well, he won't exactly be getting mercy from me, just depends on what he did.

"Do forgive my, but why is Auror Evans tried separately?" A Lord asked.

"Auror Evans is tried separately due to the fact that he used stunners mostly beyond shield spells, and the fact that nearly all of the witnesses personally interviewed, and separately interviewed by other Aurors, confirm that fact. He is still tried because he was part of the group." Madam Bones responds.

"Thank you, that has confused me ever since I saw it." The same person responds.

"Court has begun, bring in the accused." Fudge says.

The two that were held by the Nightwing were brought in, and say down. "Auror Proudfoot and Auror Davidson, you are hereby tried with destroying an unknown creature that not even any Master of Care of Magical Creatures recognized, had any idea knew existed, and breaking the bond between it and Dark Lord Potter, how do you plead?"

"We plead innocent due to ground grounds of questionable orders." Auror Davidson replies.

I stand up, and wait for Minister Fudge to address me. "Lord Potter, you wish to speak?"

"I do, I request, and will pay for, the use of veritaserum. I wish that no information to be inaccurate. Would that be acceptable?"

"You wish to use Veritaserum? I put it to a vote!" Fudge says.

"I shall be the counter as I have no opinion, one way or the other." One person says.

When the vote was put through, it was near unanimous. The use of Veritaserum is allowed.

"May a Ministry Potions Master please give the accused Veritaserum, Lord Potter, would you be willing to pay for a third dose for the next case?"

I stand and respond with, "We shall see, I do not yet know the full specifics, but as these two were the main aggressors, I do with to have as neutral a view as possible when I ask for repercussions. I may be a Dark Lord," here I smile, "But far be it for me to interfere with the justice system of the Ministry of Magic of England." I take my seat again, this time looking like the cat that caught the canary.

Hopefully things go well for me, this time.

(A/N: Ok ending it here for now, does anyone have any questions that the Aurors should answer?)


	11. Wizengamot Decisions and Questions

Inquisitor's POV

Seriously, how _stupid_ can these...arcane ingrates, magically **blind** , and woefully unprepared buffoons be so, so, so...

You know what, there aren't enough words to describe how awful _**MOST**_ of the Wizengamot are at the moment.

Sure, Lucius Malfoy and Albus Dumbledore are quite the opponent, and together they could do quite a bit of damage if they were working together, but when you really think about how I have managed to diffuse most of their arguments rather effectively and by their own laws, primarily by the liberal use of the laws considering unbreakable bonds and unknown magical creatures in order to stymie them. That's before I break into the 'Kayal' laws regarding this situation.

It's really sad, when a foreign diplomat with no true training in the laws of the land is able to go toe to toe politically with the 'greatest' political masterminds and win...without even trying.

The sacrifices one makes for their kind I suppose, however Cleric would be better suited for doing this when he comes, and then I can finaly take over the near infiltration of the Ministry of Magic and other counter-intelligence operations. Honestly, being outside of the local chain of command is really irritating and a blessing at times. Irritating as I really don't want to answer to anyone but the Kayki and Drasknes, a blessing because I can get away with a lot more than a regular Cleric.

I have a feeling this is going to take a while.

Questions are as followed:

Who sent them: The Minister

Why were you sent: To clean up any Dark Magic and lawbreakers.

Why did you use deadly force: (For Aurors Proudfoot and Davidson): We believed they wouldn't answer any questions without a show of power. (For Auror Evans): I did not use deadly force, all the spells I used were Shield spells and Stunners. The only way the could have been deadly was if I hit an elderly with too much power.

In accordance with our laws, what would a suitable punishment be?: Bound until reparations are made an a suitable fine for causing much destruction.

You know, I really like how they dug their own grave, and I must remember to give Alchemist the formula for Veritaserum, it really is useful for my line of work.

Three hours later.

I was right, it took two hours to convict them, half an hour to give Aurors Proudfoot and Davidson a 10,000 Galleon fine, and five years of servitude to Lord Potter, while Auror Evans received a 1,000 Galleon fine and a year of servitude, then another ten minutes to accurately explain why that sub law was written, and then another twenty to change the official records to state a 20,000 Galleon and ten years of servitude for two Aurors, and for the third, a 2,000 Galleon fine and two years of servitude.

The lesser had a saving grace of only using stunners and shield spells, which is why he got off so leniently.

...Well that, and one Amelia Bones was such a shrewd diplomat as well as an honorable person. Honestly, the things I do to make sure my people live is incredible.

"Lord Potter, I thank you for being here, may we liaise at a later time to discuss what you being part of the Kayal means? I know for a fact that I am really interested in your opinions on many things."

"That would be most interesting. I trust you have ways to get into contact with me?" He asks, as if he doesn't know.

"Yes, very reliable ways of contact. I trust that you will stay safe until then?" I ask.

"As safe as I can be considering I am considered to be a Dark Lord in a predominately Light country." He responds, before going on his way, "Now, I believe you can use an owl? I await your message." He responds, before leaving with Sarvin. Such an interesting group, and he's already powerful enough as is. I can't wait to see what others think of him.

Now, then, "Kayki Daesh, I think it's time for us to go now, we can always meet up with the Minister later, and I for one would like to review everything I have learned before meeting with him, that is, unless you trust me to make sure that war is not going to be an issue?

'Kayki Daesh' Shadow Sorcerer leans in close, and whispers, "I trust you, as well as Lord Potter. Do not disappoint us."

"I hear and obey your majesty. I hear and obey."

Harry's POV

As I am about to reach the Floo, Augusta Longbottom stops me. "Lord Potter, I am hoping i can receive word of my grandson's condition."

"Ah, Neville is doing well and has helped me understand a few things concerning my new abilities. He, Luna, and Hermione are perhaps some of the people I trust most. That is to say nothing of Sarvin, the person who came with when Kaydu was destroyed in Knockturn Alley, and any other Kayal that decides to follow me. Do forgive me, but I have a very dim view on most wizards and witches I meet."

"That is fine, and just to let you know, I am thankful that Neville has a good friend like you." She then turns and takes her leave.

"Sarvin, remind me that she is someone I don't want to cross without proper explanation, I do think she is one well aged witch that I shall not cross," I state.

"You and me both, and just before we left, Inquisitor said that a few other Kayals from Kayki Daesh would like to meet with you to see how possible interactions can result in beneficial arrangements between both parties. At least, I think that is what he said." Savin says, a bit ashamed.

"It's alright, you did good. Anyways, let's get these three back to the Manor, and then properly bound by Kayal law."

We Floo back to the Manor, followed by the three Aurors, where then they are immediately hit by stunners, curtesy of Hermione, Luna and Neville.

"Why did those three follow you?" Hermione asks.

"They are now my bound servants for the next two to ten years, and no Hermione, I only asked for a fine, but according to Kayal law, they are to be my servants, as well as by Wizarding law as well. I honestly just plan on having them properly patrol Knockturn Alley and help keep the kids at the Manor safe. I think that is I can trust them with for now."

"That's fine, honestly, it's just more of the conditions that House-Elves live by that infuriate me."

"Great, tell me when Zaitherin arrives, I need a couple of wishes done, and Luna? Ask Dobby for any help she may need when taking care of the kids. Taking care of 30, no matter how well behaved, is going to be a challenge."

Amelia Bones' POV

Following the Wizengamot Verdict, I make my way to the Minister's Office. I think I need a detailed conversation with Minister Fudge about his recent behavior.

"Ah, Minister Fudge, I have a few questions I would like answered." I say, giving him my best, 'shark that just got a whiff of blood' smile, it never fails to unnerve the Minister.

"Ah, Madam Bones, what do I owe this pleasure too?"

"Oh, I am just wondering what gave you the right to order _**MY**_ Aurors around like they are your own personal strike force. Honestly, I thought there were at least three laws that state that any raid on British soil must be in conjunction between you, me, and the Undersecretary, so, what gives you the righto break those laws you are sworn to uphold?" Oh, this is going to be most...fun.

Neville's POV

Working in the greenhouse the Mansion has, I can't help but wonder how everything is going. I know that Kaydu is literally the best thing that can ever happen to Harry, but, still, so many unknowns.

The Kayal, just what are they?

What do they want?

Why are they so interested in Harry?

Why does it seem like they have already chosen him to be their leader?

So many questions, and yet, it feels like time is running out. The main question on my mind is: Why did Kaydu come to Harry now and not before? If I know correctly, many times would Kaydu have been very beneficial, the Troll, Trial of Trials, (A/N: The challenges guarding the Philosopher's Stone,) the encounter with the Basilisk, the Dementors, even the Tournament Debacle.

The only good I can find is that Umbridge got what she deserved, and drove Voldemort away. Those are good points, and from what I can tell, his devotion is completely to Harry, no one else. If it benefits him, Kaydu will probably be all for it, but the moment things start to go south, he'll be all over it like a Niffler on a Golden Snitch.

Maybe, from what I know, Voldemort, did try to possess Harry, was that the trigger?

Something to ask later.

* * *

A/N: Wow, that was a long time coming. Honestly, the part of Augusta Longbottom and Neville at the very end were unplanned. I can't wait to include a few more Kayal, and possibly a letter from Voldemort soon.


	12. Learning how Shadows are Made

Harry bursts through the Floo, and is promptly saved by Sarvin.

"Thanks, I really need to learn how to properly Floo one of these days." I tell him.

"One of these days, in the meantime, what did you think about the Wizengamot session?" Sarvin asks.

"It was interesting, legally owning these Aurors as slaves will be most interesting, even if it is done legally through Kayal law, and then doubled because of what you are, Kayki Daesh," Sarvin says, almost jokingly, "Even so, what's the next plan of action?"

"Right now, just survival and continued existence of the kids we picked up with you. On the other hand, we still need more allies. The Death Eaters may still be a problem and The Order of the Phoenix will still be after me for turning Dark." I need to rest and see about Kaydu, "Any ideas about Kaydu? I feel like it wasn't just a onetime thing, or even a one 'dead' thing, do you think he'll be back?"

"Most likely, from what I remember about Summoner's lore, even in the songs it always talked about how the Eidolon would keep the Summoner safe, and that going 'home' was the greatest punishment it can ever receive unless the Summoner either wills it, or is asleep."

"So, by this time tomorrow, try summoning him again, and then see if he needs healing?" I ask.

"That would be what I suggest."

"SARVIN!" Thirty voices call out, before there was a great 'OMPH' from Sarvin and he was buried under all those bodies.

"Hey everyone, things going ok?" He asks.

"Yes, Aunt Luna has been keeping us busy, and Dobby was really funny getting things for us to use. Did you know we actually have toys now?" an eight year old girl says, eyes alight with joy.

"Oh really? Actual toys? Like say a beautiful doll or strong stuffed animals to help keep away nightmares?" Sarvin asks, clearly amused.

"More than that, we also got books, clothes, and potted plants for Michal." A ten year old boy says.

"Are we going to stay here for a while?" A five year old asks.

"As long as Lord Potter will have us." Sarvin answers, which I take as my que to respond.

"You all can stay as long as needed, I know the feeling of having no place to stay quite well." This earns me a look from at least ten of the older kids for about two seconds before they pounce, and I do literally mean POUNCE on me, dragging me down to the floor with them.

"So this is where all of the little scales went, I was hoping that they didn't cause too much harm." Luna says, while looking at me, "I guess I'll go tell Dobby that we have a few new permanent additions to this Mansion then, not to worry, Zaitherin is with Remus working out the laws, while Zoka came back a different route and is working with Sirius on something or other concerning Wrackspurts, I do believe Neville is precariously balanced, but one wrong breeze could send him over the edge, I would talk to him if I were you. Hermione I do believe is in the library, if you are so inclined to talk to her, also, the other House Elves in the Mansion and in Potter Manor are eager to start cooking, what would you like for dinner?"

"Something easy to digest, but nutritious as well, make sure that there is plenty of it as well, we have thirty nine people to feed, and thirty of them kids. I don't think they have the experience I do when it comes to eating big and slow yet, so have them serve it in portions so that we can keep the food down and not waste any food."

"That is understandable, I'll tell the Elves, oh, and I am serious about talking to Neville soon."

"On it, could someone please grab him and bring him here? I'll do my best to answer any of his questions."

"WE'LL GET HIM!" Five voices say at once, as a four year old girl, six year old boy, a seven year old boy, a nine year old girl, and a ten year old boy say as one, before rushing off to presumably get Neville for me.

"Ah, those siblings are a handful at times, I am thankful that they are all very loyal to each other, especially in dark times." Sarvin says, and looking back on it, yeah, I can see that they are at least related.

"Any idea what Neville wants to talk about?" I say, as I manage to sit up from the dog pile that has surrounded us both.

"Could be anything, really, and," Here I hear a whispered sentence: "Thanks for not immediately throwing the kids out, the need a place to stay, I am at your command."

"Thanks for that, but really, I only did what was right." I respond, much to the questioning glances that the kids were giving us.

The kids, now somewhat pacified, were slowly drifting off, and honestly, I do think it was time for the younger ones to have a nap anyways, and I think the older kids were doing it for the younger, either that, or they really had expanded a lot of energy and were tired as well. Drasknes knows that they need a lot of food to keep that energy up, and if they were going subpar… I do think that resting will be good for all of them.

Neville comes in with the five children, before they stop and take a look at the literal dog pile that surrounds me and Sarvin before joining in.

"Hello, Neville, I think you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to know, why? Why did Kaydu come when he did?" Neville asks.

"I don't think I can accurately answer that, I do think that we need to talk to Zoka and Zaitherin about it, I honestly just don't know enough to say why, I even wonder that myself." I explain.

"Oh, I thought you knew, if that's the case…"

"Neville, it will be fine, I understand that you are concerned, can you send a message to Remus and Zaitherin saying that we need them for a moment?"

"Alright, I'm not so good with the Patronus Charm yet, could you do it?"

"Sure, Expecto Patronum!" Immediately a Stag comes out of the end of my wand, and turns to look at me.

"Hey Prongs, could you go get Moony and Zaitherin, and tell them that we need to talk to them right away?"

Neville takes a seat, and waits for Remus and Zaitherin, but not before asking me one more question, "How do you really know that Kaydu is with us?"

I take a moment to think that through, "Well, from what I can understand, we have a bond that is literally in our souls. He has 'thought' to me many times about keeping me safe, and has put himself through so much when he has tried to keep me safe from the Aurors. I also know that he has been… I hate to say beneficial, because he won't see it like that, but more like doing his duty to the point where I know I can trust him, and has proven it time and time again. I honestly don't know where I get these feeling from, or even if they are completely mine."

We both jump when Zaitherin joins in, "That's a smart way of looking at it, but do understand this, when it comes to Eidolons protecting their Summoners, there is literally nothing more binding than their word. What you feel, is what is typically described whenever a Summoner first meets their Eidolon, a strong feeling of trust and acceptance. If you are wondering why now? Well, I need more information before I can answer."

I take this as my que and start my tale, "It all started about fourteen years ago on what is now called Halloween. I was about one and a half at the time. The Dark Lord Voldemort heard a portion of a prophecy concerning me. My parents did die to protect me, but they couldn't stop him. My mom must have set up something using her sacrifice to keep me safe. Voldemort was defeated at the cost of the Potters, and I was sent to the Dursley's." I respond.

"What happened there?" Sarvin asks, his voice but a whisper.

"I'll tell you what happened…" From there I went into great detail about my ten years at the Dursley's, followed by the five years at Hogwarts, answering questions as best I could.

"You mean to tell me that after killing a possessed teacher, facing a BASILISK, driving away a horde of Dementors, was forced into a tournament for adults, was used for a NECROMATIC ritual gaining Voldemort his body back, and faced Delores Umbridge, with her BLOOD QUILLS almost DAILY!" Remus and Zaitherin practically yell out.

"Yes, you were there for the Dementors, Moony." I respond.

"Ok, I can accept that, but the rest, no mind healing? No general talking about it for the purpose of healing? Has Dumbledore gone mad?" Remus rebuffs.

"Ok, after going through those stories, I can see why Kaydu came when he did," Zaitherin says, "first year, the joy of finally having a home counterbalanced the pain of the Dursley's, second year, the Phoenix Tears counteracted the Basilisk Venom, third year, finding out that your Godfather was innocent, was a personal Light that the Dark Dementors could not take. Fourth year was different, and was probably the turning point in your life. Fifth year, that too is a tough one. The possession probably tried to rip out your soul, but with all the dark and light that was residing within. The Avada Kedava, the killing curse cannot truly be stopped. I do have a theory, but to do a partial phylactery would be paramount to spiritual suicide. I pray that isn't true. Anyway, since your soul already had such deep White protection and such a deep Black curse placed upon you when you were so young, would probably mean that they must have mutated into a light and dark trait respectively, and possibly at the cost of harming your soul."

"That doesn't explain Kaydu," Neville says from his seat.

"Getting there," Zaitherin says, before expounding, "As I was saying, the light protection must be something like Abjuration magic, thereabout pure defensive magic,"

I interrupt with, "Defense Against the Dark Arts, I almost always have the highest score in all my year in that class."

"Point, and a dark trait to keep balance, anything sound familiar?"

"Parseltongue, I am a Parselmouth, a train known only to dark wizards, especially Lord Voldemort and his supposed predecessor, Salazar Slytherin." I respond.

"Yeah, that sounds about right given the circumstance, anyway, that is your balance, but given how he then tried to take over your body, that means that your soul, your basic essence and magic was fighting against something that you were intimately familiar with. As such, probably a small piece broke off, taking with it the extreme amount of Dark Magic, borderline Black, creating a Shadow Eidolon, a creature of near Black Magic for the Whitest of purposes. The protection of its Summoner."

"Such balance, and I am something that is rarely seen, huh?" I scoff, and ask rhetorically.

"If it makes you feel any better, the last time a Shadow Caller Summoner was seen, it was about two to three hundred years ago, so not as rare as you think, but not often enough that we do need to check things out when it does happen." Zaitherin explains.

"Great, just great." I mutter out, "at least I'll have help for whatever comes next."

"That you do, that you do." Zaitherin says, almost jokingly, before becoming serious,

"You do know that Voldemort may try to replicate Kaydu from what he understands, right?"

"Oh joy, and if he does get an eidolon, that will be a problem." I say, before snuggling back down into the napping children, "I pray that doesn't happen."

Malfoy Manor, Ritual Room

"Severus, do you have everything ready?" Lord Voldemort asks.

"Yes master, the appropriate runes, sigils, and herbs have been allocated, I must ask though, what is the purpose of this, ritual that you have created?" Severus asks.

"Put simply, it will give me insight on what Potter has done, and on how to replicate it. If all goes well, that a similar creature that Potter has shall be under my control, and maybe finally give me the upper hand against him." Lord Voldemort answers, before mentally reviewing the ritual he has created, making sure that everything was just right and perfect. "Severus, leave me. We shall know the results momentarily."

Severus takes his leave, all the while thinking 'Blast it all Potter, such a creature under his control would mean that the war would be much easier for him, and then if he can replicate it, and give one to Bellatrix,' here Severus shudders, 'Now that would be something I don't think any sane person would want.'

An hour later

Voldemort couldn't believe it! He, one of the most magically powerful men in Great Britain, couldn't summon a, what was it… Eidolon? That just couldn't be possible! What was so special about Potter? Was it because of his age? It would be a sound theory, he wouldn't finish growing, which would mean his core wasn't as highly developed towards a specific set, unlike his which was geared towards the Dark Arts. Another possibility is that Potter is a Kayal, so there must be some sort of creature magic involved. Only if Voldemort knew just what it was, so he can use it against his enemies.

But first, Voldemort thinks it's time for a little nap.

*Thud*

A/N: Wow, that took a short while, and a lot of magic theory to come up with just for that discussion with Neville, Harry, Sarvin, Remus and Zaitherin. It looks like Harry is a really rare Kayal, with a powerhouse for an Eidolon. Hopefully that explains why not many, if any, others are going to be getting an eidolon.


	13. Shadow's Return and Music's Lament

Kaydu' POV

Blinking, I regain my focus, 'What happened?' I think to myself, only to be hit by memories.

'So, they did destroy me, but couldn't get Master, that's good to know.'

{Testing, testing,} I know that voice!

{Right here, Master.} I quickly respond.

Right, first things first, figure out if Master needs help, the, figure out where we are, then if necessary, move to another more secure location.

I take a quick look around, and vaguely recognize where we are.

{Master? Are we in your mansion?}

{Yes, we are. Two days full of adventure and two trips to the Ministry of Magic under protection later, and I now have three slaves and at least five Magizoologists that are clamoring to see any sign that you can come back, or at least your species.}

{Master, I am unique, only for you. If there is another, it would be different from me.}

{I understand that, Kaydu, they don't.}

"Ah," this I accidentally say out loud, which causes Master to give a small laugh.

"You know, I got a lesson yesterday, on how Shadow Eidolons are made. You really are a rare creature."

"Only the best for you, Master. I hope you realize that."

Harry's POV

"I think I am starting to understand that." I say, all the while checking Kaydu over for any injuries, and come to the conclusion that while he does have some, none that can't be healed later. "Come on, time for breakfast."

{Coming Master.}

Down at the extended breakfast table, Sarvin comes up. "Sorry, last night I did a head count, and realized that some of my kids picked up some lost siblings, I hope that you are alright with that?"

"So long as they are not here by force, I don't mind, and one question, any idea on how to heal an Eidolon?" I ask.

"There is a very rare spell that most Summoner's know instinctively, and when I mean rare, I mean it's usage beyond Summoners, Wizards and Witches may know the spell, but it is rare that they actually spend the time to actually learn it."

"Thanks, that's all I need to know," I respond, before taking my seat, "How many came along extra?"

"Another ten, making the total count to thirty kids." Sarvin explains.

"Make sure that they are getting the best care you can give, and do, make sure that they have enough toys and books to keep them entertained. I don't want to deal with that many bored kids at once." I respond, before I start eating.

"That, I can easily do." Sarvin says, before taking his seat and helping some of the younger ones that are around him with their utensils.

"You know, there are other creatures that migbt actually be summonable."

"I understand that Luna, after all, I lost a lot of versatility in my summons, while I can call thinvs from the shadows."

Luna smiles, "That is true, however, I am talking about the structured chaos of the Fey. I wonder if anyone can call tgem, or even bond with them?"

{By the shadows, she has one odd way of communicating. I wouldn't be surprised if she connects with an Eidolon myself.}

{Could you explain that please?}

{Most of the time, there are regular Summoners with their unique Eidolons, but there are some Summoners who actually come into a contract with another creature, thus making it an Eidolon in the process. Such a thing is rare and difficult to achieve though.}

"Could you explain what the circumstances are?" I ask, out loud by accident.

"Certainly, but it requires a strong soul combined with a persuasive attitude that matches the one being summoned." Kaydu explains, and most stop eating and look at Kaydu.

"I certainly keep forgetting that as an Eidolon, Kaydu will have a greater insight on certain subjects that we do," Zoka says to Zaitherin, "Just to be clear, we would like to be there in case something happens when summoning an eidolon."

"That shall be a requirement." I say, before finishing off my plate. "What's on the agenda today?"

"Today I need to go see Daddy at the Rookery, and then I'm free for the day." Luna says.

"Library," Hermione says, nose just about buried in a book.

"With Remus in the Dueling Arena, practice." Sirius says.

"Nothing really planned, I was hoping to go to a nearby village and play my instruments there." Sarvin says, "Although, I may need to stay to help keep track of my kids."

"Zaitherin and I were planning on seeing who else we can contact for assistance-" Zoka starts...

"-But we don't think there will be any response for a short while, waiting to see how you do kind of thing." Zaitherin finishes.

"Dobby?" I call out.

"What can Dobby be doing for you, Master Harry Potter sir?" Dobby says as he pops in.

"Do you think that there are enough house elves to keep an eye on the children?"

"Yes Master Harry Potter Sir, there be enough."

"Then can you make sure thay they don't go outside of the wards, and that though they are allowed to wrestle, spar, play rough with, get dirty, and other things kids do, that they are safe too. I don't want any kidnapping attempts. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Master Harry Potter Sir, Dobby will get a few house elves to help as well."

"Good, if there are any problems, get either Sarvin or I, if we are unavailable. Luna, Hermione, Neville, Remus, and/or Sirius are a good next choice."

"Dobby understands Sir, Dobby will try not to interrupt your day," before snapping his fingers and popping away.

"And yes, before anyone says anything, no, I am not at all repentant for sending a broom parent to keep them safe."

Everyone has a good laugh, before the conversation turns light.

"Thank you, Lord Potter, for letting me go into town today." Sarvin says.

"Not a problem Sarvin. Be back before dinner."

{Kaydu? Let's see what other skills we have against some rather 'unfortunate' Aurors.}

{Coming Master, I have yet to repay them for their 'kindness' from a couple of days ago.}

Sarvin's POV

It's a rather nice day, and I can honestly say that with the crowds that are out today leaves little chances of anything big happening to me because I am me. In the same area sure, possible, but not because I am Sarvin, a tiefling.

As I start, I go with my ocarina, a simple instrument that requires great skill to really play.

Soon, I have a small crowd that is amased where I play, some dancing, others entranced, and others just taking a few moments to rest.

I let them, and I do not say no to what they think are donations. I honestly couldn't stop them if I tried.

It's only two hours later, when I had switched to my violin, do I recognize a whistle being blown, and blown hard.

I stop, and carefully place my violin back in its place as a tattoo on my right arm, scoop up the coins, and rush back to the Mansion.

Someone targeted one of my kids, and they are rather eager to die.

Jacob's POV (Age 9, apparent)

I watch as thar, creature appear. He is so similar, yet so different from Sarvin, what's going on?

"An actual protection spell? Good thing I can circumvent it, huh little one?"

No, he's one of the ones Sarvin told all of us about, but, is he a demon or a devil? That's the question.

I back up, keeping my sight on him, a tall man with a twisted crown, robes more expensive than anything I have seen before, and a staff with a strange staff that has a ruby in it.

"I know you'll be perfect for what I have planned." That smile does not reassure me at all.

"Say goodnight."

Quickly grabbing my crystal whistle, I quickly blow it before he could cast his spell. The sound is both very loud and distinct. I can hear a CRASH as I continue to keep blowing.

I keep blowing for as long as I can, but when I take a breath, I am struck with something, and my world goes dark.

Sarvin's POV

Reaching the area where the whistle was blown, I find it with a note, and a picture.

The picture is of Jacob, a boy who looks nine that was cast out of his family for simply existing, A true crime for a dhampir, apparently.

Sarvin, if you wish to see your child again, find your way to the forrest center and surrender yourself. Your life in exchange for his. Dispater, The Iron Crown

The scream I emit was so emotional, I may have accidentally unleashed a hint of my Sound Striker power with it.

"Sarvin! SARVIN!" I don't answer, I just keep screaming, "Ok, you asked for it."

SLAP!

"Tell me what's wrong." Lord Potter practically demands, before I can catch my breath.

"My past" a breath, "has come to haunt me," another breath, "and it won't take no for an answer," I finish catching my breath. "My demonic ancestor, Asmodeus, sent his right hand man to make sure that I comply, and Dispater is what you would consider the ultimate Slytherin."

"How?"

"By kidnapping and ransoming one of my kids, Jacob to be exact."

"Then let's go get him back. EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A beautiful stag comes forth, "Prongs, gather Padfoot, Moony, Hermione and Neville, we have a rescue operation to perform."

The stag, Prongs, nods then runs of, before Lord Potter continues, "DOBBY! Secure all the kids and unless you know for a fact that it's either Sarvin or I that is attempting to gather them, lethal force is permitted."

My eyes widen, that's a serious command, and it makes me glad I am on his side.

Dobby pops in, looking ashamed, "Dobby tried, but one be missing, should Dobby-"

"Protect the others? Yes. Punish himself? Not now, I need you to keep them safe."

"Yes Master Harry Potter Sir, but, what about the one missing?"

"A few friends and I are going to get him personally from a kidnapper. And no, you had no way of knowing so no punishing yourself for that."

"Yes sir," was the pityful reply before he pops away.

I suddenly find myself facing down two very dangerous creatures, "I need more information, now."

"Dispator is a master illusionist, and powerful alone. He always has a plan, and many more in case a single point goes wrong."

"So expect illusions and him sneaking up on us?"

"Yes."

"Then we will need to hit hard and hit fast."

A/N: Ok, now I have two ideas for Neville, but I would like your opinion on the matter.

Idea 1: Neville has a Sorcerer Bloodline and 'unlocks' it, or,

Idea 2: Neville gains something similar to Kaydu, a contracted Eidolon.

Both really would work, but I just can't choose!


	14. An Illusionist Defeat, A Forest Friend

Harry, Kaydu, Sarvin, Hermione, Remus and Sirius were hot on the trail of Dispater, someone who really needs to learn just what it means to take one that is under Harry's protection.

Kaydu's POV

I run alongside Master Harry, my mind racing with what little information I know. Dispater, an illusionist, is rather manipulative from what I understand, and is going to be one tough SOB to beat. I do hope that Master Harry has a plan.

"Sarvin, are the illusions visual or sound based?"

"More visual than anything else, though he does have mastery over sound illusions, he prefers to use visual illusions and mask his voice to match his body."

"Then we need you to use your music to direct us. Can you do that?"

"With my ocarina, I believe so."

{Master, what is on your mind?}

{Can he get you to hurt us? Or even me if he is convincing enough?}

{MASTER! I shall not hurt you, as my Summoner my body knows more than I do when it comes to keeping you safe, and should he try to put me under his spell and get me to go against you, well, not even Asmodeus, his boss, will save him from my wrath.}

{Thank you.}

{For you, Master, anything.}

Neville's POV

Rushing through the forest, this feels like home, right by Harry. It is good to see he has not lost his 'people saving thing' at all. Dispater, I seriously pity you when Harry finds you. There will be no mercy that shall be given, as you have done the one thing Harry will not forgive, you hurt his family.

As we go deeper in the forest, there's also a bit of a pull to go a slightly different way. I need to keep with Harry though, he needs my help before anything, and then I can follow the pull on my magic. But I can't help but wonder, what is this?

We soon reach the clearing, and by far, it is one of the darkest clearings I have been in that is also in a forest. Trees woven together to block most of the light, and one of the most evil creatures I have ever seen, and that includes Voldemort.

Dispater stands at seven feet tall, four horns, a crown of fire, what appears to be a roman toga, and his staff has what appears to be an emerald eye with spikes radiating from it. The scars and piercings that are shown are worn with pride, but also a sense of malice. In all, he does look like a tyrant ruler.

"Well now, I would say I am surprised, but I figured you would bring back up for something like this." That voice sounds much more, and I do mean much more evil than Voldemort, but also, strangely enough, a lot more controlled.

"Where is Jacob?" Sarvin asks, his hand reaching down to a side pocket that he carries, and pulls out, is that a whip?

"He's right here," Dispater waves his hand and an area to his left shimmers, and there's Jacob, terrified but otherwise unharmed save for a bruise on his head that is forming, "As you can see, he only has one injury, but such is the way of life for kidnapping. Now, are you going to come quietly?"

"You are as lawful as you are evil, I know you will keep your word, and so will Asmodeus, but unfortunately I cannot just do that." Sarvin responds, much more confident that I could do.

"Shall we parley? Or shall we fight?"

"I refuse to let someone who has come to my aide requesting protection just let himself go without a fight." Harry says, and I can tell that he means it.

"So then a fight it is? If you can win just one battle against me, then I shall leave and not return for one Fetchling generation."

I can see Harry wince, like that was an insult, which means that Kayal is the chosen name for his race instead of Fetchling. "I am a Kayal, but it is nice to know we won't be seeing you for a very long time." Harry says, and immediately draws a white knife, come to think of it, where did he get it in the first place?

Harry's POV

Facing Dispater is easily one of the scariest things I've done. "One-on-one until you are defeated, if you win all, we cede Sarvin in exchange for Jacob, if you lose one, you cede Jacob and don't return for one Kayal generation, are those terms acceptable?"

"Those terms are most acceptable, who starts?"

Sirius steps forward, "I will, followed by Remus, after that, Hermione, followed by Sarvin, then Harry, after that Neville."

"What about the shadow creature?"

I speak again. "He is my eidolon, therefore we fight as one."

"Oh, a Shadow Caller? It has been far too long since one was seen in battle, both figuratively and literally."

"Ready when you are." Sirius says, as he takes up his position.

"Don't be upset if anything were to happen, you never know what you are truly hitting." With that statement, he vanishes.

Third POV.

When Dispater disappears, Sirius casts a shield in the form of a bubble, and just in time too, as what appears to be a heavy mace bouncing off of it. With careful applications of stunners, cutting curses, and blasting charms, Sirius was able to not only force Dispater on the defensive, but to also for him back from where he was hiding. It only took one moment of weakness though, and when Sirius had to drop his shield to recast it, Dispater took his chance and managed to hit Sirius from behind, causing Sirius to fall to the ground, unconscious.

Remus wasted no time, charging right in. This gives Dispater no time to recover, but instead is forced back on the defensive, hiding behind his illusions and creating copies of himself so that he can have a second to rest.

This would be a nice distraction, if only Dispater didn't realize that Remus was a werewolf, and had stronger senses than most, which meant Remus kept blasting the real Dispater while completely ignoring the other fake illusions. Though just like with Sirius, all it took was one moment of weakness, and things went downhill. The problem? Scent. Or to be most accurate, a near last ditch effort and using a muggle made sulfuric stink bomb. (One must feel sorry for Remus, he didn't have enough time to cast a Bubble Head Charm on himself before he was taken out.)

Hermione went next, with a complex array of spells that would even have Filius Flitwick green with envy on how fast and accurate she was casting them. However, she could not keep the assault up for long, and needs to take a second to refocus her magic, just the second Dispater needs to almost apparate behind Hermione and knock her out.

Sarvin quickly goes, knowing that there are only three chances left before he is lost forever. Two quick lashes followed by a harp whistle knock Dispater off his stride. Two slashing cracks, a precise strike, followed by a quick whistle, then whipping around Dispators staff. Two quick whistles, a flick of the wrist and then the staff goes flying. Sarvin seems to have a supernatural sense for when Dispater is attempting. Dodging two spells of unknown purpose, and using the range of his whip to his advantage, Sarvin presses the Demon Lord.

Dispator seems to try to find an advantage that can be used, but amongst the chaos, Sarvin apparently ran out of energy to use his whistling technique, which then allowed Dispater to gain the upper hand. It was slow going, but Dispater managed to whittle down Sarvin, and knock him out.

Harry and Kaydu's turn now, and they waste no time. Kaydu goes quick with many slashes and tail stings. While Dispater was concentrating on them, Harry got on the other side and managed to get a good hit on the blind spot. Unfortunately, the knee-jerk reaction caused a hidden knife to plunge into Harry's throat. Everyone stops as Harry just touches the knife stuck in his throat. When he pulls it out, there's not a drop of blood on Harry, while Kaydu just falls to the ground, backwards, bleeding profusely from his mouth, or at least, where his mouth would be.

"Win." Was all Kaydu says, before fading back into shadows, and then reconnecting with Harry's shadow.

Harry grew angry, and the kind of angry no one had seen before. Harry was so angry, he cried.

Upon unleashing the sobs he held back for a few seconds, his entire body _shifted._ His shadow grew, swirling all around him, traveling up his legs, covering his chest, moving like liquid down his arms, and slithering over his face like a mask. Two glowing green eyes were the only difference between Harry and the form that Kaydu normally takes. Harry doesn't waste any time, as the sound of yelling, clashing, and sobs filled the clearing.

It was twenty minutes later, by far the longest battle that Dispater had faced with this group yet, that Harry had to make a mistake. Despite whittling Dispater down to the point where he was almost surrendering, Harry's form came back to how he was before, giving Dispater the necessary time to knock Harry out.

Neville's POV

It's my turn, and the pulling on my magic has intensified. Can I really be calling something? If so, what?

I unleash a flurry of spells, hoping to keep Dispater on the defensive, and just hope for the best. I am the last, and I need to make everyone proud. I will not fail both Harry and Sarvin.

'Now, if only this feeling in my chest would either go away or just _give me something to work with!'_

You know, I really should have been careful with what I though, for who knew that an actual Fae would respond, and with it, extreme confusion.

"I call a hold, for outside interference has apparently interrupted out Parley." Dispater says, clearly annoyed.

"Ah, but if we can give proof that we were actually one before Parley began, would we continue?" Standing 6 foot, at a lithe 130 pounds, onyx black hair to the nape of his neck, brownish red skin, and clothing that seemed like he lived in the forest forever.

"And just what do you mean, Fae?"

"I attempted to bond properly to my Summoner, Unchained mind you, and by coming to my forest, he has agreed to be mine, and I am his in return. Therefore, there has been no interruption in Parley."

'?' I am very confused, what is happening?

"Very well then, ancient laws from Asmodeus of which I follow calls for a Pause of Parley, for proper bonding, five minutes."

Turning to me, I see gentle blue-green eyes, of which scare me, for I somehow know how cruel they can be. "Do not worry, Summoner Mine," two hidden wings burst forth, startling me, "I am sorry I had to do this, but such fights require everything needed, even drastic actions. As such, I Onyx Redoak do hereby give myself to you, should you accept."

'This must be what Zaitherin and Zoka were talking about, but I don't have time to contact them, I need to answer now.' "I, Neville Longbottom, do accept you, Onyx Redoak, as my friend and companion." That seemed to be the right thing to say, as I grasp his hand, and it felt like a friend was coming home.

It started with my fingers, where it travels through my body, before permeating my soul.

'As our souls are now one, we are bonded for life.' Onyx thinks to me, and I can feel all the underlying emotions. Trust, respect, hope, and a sense of peace.

'We are, and I am, content with that.' I cannot lie to him or myself, but he seems happy with that.

We break apart and rush Dispater, this time, he is afraid.

Everytime he thought he gained the upper hand, we would realize small changes that sould not be normal, a blade of grass not moving properly, or a flower not there before. Using this, Onyx and I were able to keep focus on the real Dispater, and knock him out.

However, at a cost. Onyx sacrificed himself to ensure Dispater would not get away.

"Unchained Fey Caller, hear me, though I cannot outright curse you for you have followed the Rules of Parley well, I can still attempt to lead you astray. You will find that illusions respond better to your whim now, and as such, you have been marked, much like Sarvin."

'What does that mean?'

"However, this mark means that only I will recieve your soul instead of Asmodeus, for you have interested me." Dispater closes his eyes, and with that, the ground underneath him splits open, swallowing him and his scepter.

We won, but at what cost?

A/N: Well, that definately went different from what I thought. Score one major victory for Neville, and he also got a... cursed gift? _That_ part wasn't in my notes... Nonetheless, I think things went, ok for their knowledge/power level...

Also! Neville has a friend like Kaydu is to Harry, just different. Just wait until we see what else Onyx can do.

Ok, now... to actually bring Inquisitor and Lucius Malfoy to 'talk' about war time loyalties.

This will be fun.


End file.
